Look, But Don't Touch
by Hungry Bird
Summary: Post-Punk Hazard and Pre-Dressrosa, but not a real timeline bc it's non-arc. Law is on the Strawhat's ship. He has various reasons for forming an alliance with them, some logical and some personal. He's hoping to make this journey an exciting one, and is guaranteed to when he gets one of his allies all hot and bothered. What happens when they both catch feelings? yaoi, Law/Luffy.
1. Motives

**Hello! I am starting this new story because this is my favorite pairing and I felt like writing my own story about them. So here. This takes place after Punk Hazard.**

 ***NEW: I updated this chapter, and am working on the others as well. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I dunnot own One Piece.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…one of the Four Emperors- Kaido, the King of the Beasts." Law paused while explaining the alliance and plan to the rest of the Strawhats, "our target." They had just departed from Punk Hazard, and were making their way to Dressrosa aboard the Strawhats' ship.

As Usopp, Nami, and Chopper all opposed the plan to take down one of the four emperors, everyone knew that there was no changing Luffy's mind. Law had many reasons for forming an alliance with them, some logical and some personal. He knew that each member of the crew was powerful on their own, and they all excelled in different skills. Their diversity would come in handy. They were also fiercely loyal, and Law had never seen any of them do something half-ass. They were fearless, and didn't hesitate to risk their lives for a cause (something they would have to do a lot if they wanted to succeed in taking down Kaido).

Law did, however, worry that the other captain's recklessness would get them into much more trouble than necessary, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. If Strawhat got them into trouble, he would be the one to get them out of it too. Even before Sanji had warned him, Law knew that there were two different perceptions of what an "alliance" meant between him and Luffy.

Law rather admired how the other captain managed to do and say everything with enthusiasm, and it wasn't everyday that you met someone like Luffy. Law had actually noticed Luffy's enthusiasm rubbing off on him, slowly but surely. In fact, when Luffy insisted that they hold a party that night in celebration of "…conquering Punk Hazard and forming an alliance with Torao!", Law simply agreed instead of suggesting to prepare, plan, and rest, as they probably should.

The crew seemed to be over their initial shock of the plan to take down Kaido and his army of man-made devil fruit eaters, or perhaps they had just accepted the fact that they had no choice and knew that complaining would not aid their situation. Either way, they were ready to eat and drink.

* * *

Law found himself sitting by the mast of the ship, with an open bottle of rum in one hand and a fair amount of the liquid gone already. In front of him on the grassy deck sat Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy in a circle, surrounding a very sizable dish of meat. Each one's face was glowing from the alcohol and food, and they seemed to be having a good time laughing at each other and making funny faces.

"Oi Torao! Come join us!" Luffy shouted at him. There's that enthusiasm again.

Law's own enthusiasm had been amplified by the little-more-than-a-buzz (by little, I mean a lot) he was feeling at the moment, so he stood up and sauntered over to the three friends, taking a swig of his rum as he walked. "There was no need to shout for me, Luffy-ya. I was no more than 15 feet away." Law sat down next to the strawhat-bearing boy, "Quite a party you have here, though. Is this what it's always like?" He gazed around at the singing and dancing and laughing going on around them and smiled.

"Oh yeah! Except this time is even better because Torao is here too! Shi-shi-shi-shi!" Luffy grinned as he spoke and rocked side to side in his cross-legged position.

Law looked at Luffy for a moment and observed his half-drunken state. He liked watching him, the kid had a glow about him, like an aura that everyone was drawn to no matter who they were. That, and the fact that Law really wanted to toss him in a bed and fuck till dawn.

Of course, that was another obvious reason he had wanted to partner with the Strawhats. The younger captain had always interested him, and Law was always pleasantly surprised to run into him on accident or purpose. Although there were many other reasons that led Law to propose an alliance, he just couldn't resist the temptation of being closer to Luffy, no matter how many headaches it entailed. Law was very well aware that Luffy was practically oblivious to sexual desire to or from another human, but he had convinced himself that he was content just looking at his companion, and that he wouldn't actually try to have sex with him. Having relations with another captain would be too difficult to deal with, no matter how nice it would be for the time being, stuck on a ship together and all.

"I'm glad that you appreciate my presence, then, as I do yours." Law smiled, while continuing to look at Luffy as he rocked back and forth.

"Shi-shi-shi, of course! How could someone not appreciate Torao?" Luffy patted Law on the back and grinned.

Law smiled more at the drunken compliment, and took another swig of rum. He handed the bottle to his companion, deciding that he should probably cut himself off, and Luffy took it gratefully. To Law's surprise, Luffy began chugging from the bottle, downing enough alcohol to get him drunk all over again. He pulled the bottle away with a satisfied "Ahh…" and passed it to Usopp and Chopper. Rum streamed down Luffy's neck and Law's eyes were drawn to watch the liquid fall, finding himself resisting the urge to just pin him down and lick it all up.

"Is there meat at Dressroba?" Luffy said and cocked his head like a puppy asking for a bone.

Law smirked and leaned in slightly towards the other "DressROSA, and yes, there is meat there."

"Yay! One time the log pose pointed us to an island that had no meat to eat at all and it was _horrible_." Luffy looked like he might cry just thinking about it.

"No worries, Luffy-ya. I wouldn't do that to you, of course."

"Nee-hee, Traffy is nice even if he seems mean at first." Luffy leaned in closer to Law. However, not capable of perceiving depth at the time, he leaned too far forward and lost his balance, falling over, and bringing Law with him. The two landed messily and Luffy attempted to catch himself on his hands, but found himself already face down in Law's chest. The alcohol made him just lay there for a moment, his muscles not willing themselves to work.

Law paused after they stopped falling, waiting for Luffy to move. "Luffy-ya."

Luffy mumbled "Mmh-hmmmm I knowwww I'm getting up… sooorryyy…" He shifted himself in an attempt to sit up, but his muscles still wouldn't listen, so he just kinda twitched and wiggled around.

As Luffy shifted, he inadvertently rolled his hips right into Law's, causing the latter man to bite his lip and make a face of clear torment. Law knew he had to get Luffy off of him as soon as possible or their situation was about to become ten times more uncomfortable. He pushed up on his hands and tried to wriggle himself out from under the smaller body. Luffy, however, just collapsed further into his lap.

Now, Law sat with his legs apart and Luffy's face practically buried in-between them. He groaned internally, wishing to be anywhere but there right now. He rolled Luffy all the way off of him, standing up and running his hand through his hair stressfully. "I'm gonna go get some water." He figured it was a good idea to try and sober up, as he was regretting those last few drinks already.

Unfortunately, the cause of his torment suddenly pepped up, "Me too! I'll come with yooooou! Shi shi shi shi!" and Luffy struggled to stumble to his feet, took two steps, fell, and latched onto Law for balance, wrapping himself around Law's arm.

Law reminded himself to kill himself later. "Please try to walk on your own if you can, Luffy-ya."

Luffy laughed a drunk laugh that was a little louder than it deserved to be "I definitely would if I could, Tra-guy."

Law sighed and rolled his eyes, helping Luffy stand up straight while still supporting him. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's stomach, leaning his weight into the other body. This kid was really testing Law's resilience tonight. Which, by the way, was weakened considerably already.

They made their way to the kitchen and Law set Luffy down on the ground. Luffy's head thumped against the wood of the cabinets, causing him to close his eyes and laugh again "I couldn't even feel that! I heard it, but it's pretty numb back there right now… and everywhere else, really. Shi shi shi!"

Law raised an eyebrow. Luffy was clearly, blatantly, extremely drunk. He couldn't walk, could actually barely move, couldn't feel his face for shit, and was laughing like an idiot at nothing. Although Law was pretty drunk himself, he still managed much better than Luffy. Turns out their drunk-selves aren't so different from their sober-selves, he guessed. He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge and filled them up with cold water, setting one down next to Luffy on the floor and keeping one for himself.

He forced himself to chug it, knowing that he would suffer majorly tomorrow if he didn't. He filled it up again, attempting to get another glass in. Luffy, on the other hand, had picked up his glass and sat staring at it.

"Luffy, if you want to feel any bit alive tomorrow, you will drink that entire glass now." Law scolded.

Luffy stuck his tongue out in defiance "I, AHways feelive!" He slurred out with a smug look that looked more goofy than it did proud.

Law, really too drunk to give any more shits than that, sighed "Alright whatever Luffy-ya! Have fun in the morning, I'm gonna head for bed."

Luffy lunged forward and grabbed Law's leg like a little kid holding onto his dad "Noooooo Toraooooo don't goooooo!" He wailed while looking up at Law with wide begging eyes.

And the look on Luffy's face broke whatever resistance Law had left within him.

"Fine, but you have to drink that water!" He argued, looking quite proud of himself for bargaining his company for a glass of water.

Luffy, without answering, sat up, grabbed the glass, and downed it in less than four seconds. He looked up at Law, satisfied. "Done! Now you have to stay with me for the rest of the night!"

Law rolled his eyes but smiled down at him on the floor "Okay now get up and find a proper place to si- ah!"

Luffy cut him off by pulling down hard on his shirt and throwing off his balance, sending Law ungracefully to the ground next to him.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi-shi, sorry Traffy, I'm not moving from this spot. Which means, neither are you!" Luffy leaned forward as he spoke, and Law could practically taste the liquor on his breath.

But then… suddenly he noticed he actually _could_ taste it. You know, how sometimes when you're drunk, you find yourself somewhere with no idea what happened in the process of getting there? Well, without even thinking about what he was doing, Law had leaned in to meet Luffy's lips with his own, and didn't realize it until he was already there. He lingered for only a quick second and then pulled away, still having no idea what he was doing.

Luffy blinked his eyes open, which he had closed when he thought Law was gonna bump heads with him. He stared at Law, also having no idea what was happening.

"Shit." was all Law muttered, staring at Luffy's blank expression.

Their faces remained only inches apart, and both could feel the other's exhalations.

"Sorry, Luffy-ya, I just, uh-"

"WHOA." Luffy let out a heavy breath of amazement "Torao just… You- you just, just kissed me! Like for real! Nobody's ever done that before!"

Law's jaw dropped slightly "I… uhh…"

"Thank you!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Law in a sloppy hug.

Law's jaw dropped further, but he lifted an arm to wrap around Luffy gently.

"I gah uh go sleep…" Luffy mumbled into Law's shoulder, and rolled down to lay on the ground, once again, dragging Law with him. With a happy little smile on his face, the last thing he said was "Nigh Torao!"

And Law found himself laying on the ground in the Strawhat's kitchen, Luffy asleep on top of him, and sleep approaching his own mind quickly.

.

.

 **Thanks for reading 3 I hope the update makes it a little better. Gonna work on the second chapter now.**

 **~Hungry**


	2. Morning After

**Currently this story is under construction. I'm going through each chapter and changing/adding stuff, I finished updating the first chapter, now I'm fixing up this one. Let's go! I don't own One Piece or it's characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

Law sat at the table in the kitchen with a plate of breakfast food in front of him, and a cup of black coffee. It was the morning after the party and he, having a history of bad hangovers, was nursing one at the moment. Only a couple other crew members were awake at the time, but were all getting fresh air and eating on the deck. Law preferred to be alone when he was hungover, as it gave less opportunity to increase his headache.

He picked up his coffee and took a sip, trying to recall the details of last night. He remembered the whole crew singing "Bink's Sake", remembered the regret he felt only minutes after deciding *another drink wouldn't hurt,* remembered Luffy falling and climbing all over him and the pure _torture t_ hat it was, but otherwise he remembered practically nothing. A frown formed on his face, feeling like he was forgetting something really important.

He knew that somehow at some point him and Luffy had ended up on the kitchen floor asleep, but when he woke up this morning he had apparently dragged himself back to bed (Once again, found himself somewhere with no idea what happened in the process of getting there). While trying to figure out what he was forgetting, Law got distracted, thinking of the multiple times that Luffy had crawled over him or hugged him or grabbed him, and really just lost himself in a train of thought that wasn't particularly healthy to be having at this time of day.

* * *

Luffy dragged his feet down the hallway from the men's sleeping quarters and went out onto the deck, where he saw Robin, Sanji, and Nami. They greeted him, looking pretty beat from the night before, and he replied with a smile. "Sanjiii is there breakfast?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen, you can serve yourself."

Luffy's eyes lit up "Oh! Thank you Sanji!" and he sped into the kitchen. He paused once he was inside and looked for the food. He saw it on the table, plates stacked with an assortment of breakfast foods. He rushed to grab his own plate and fill it with bacon and sausage and basically every meat available, and a few other things but mostly meat. Only when he sat down next to him did Luffy notice Law sitting at the end of the table.

Luffy, also struggling to remember the events of last night, stopped to stare at Law with a curious look in his eyes. Something struck him about those grey orbs, but no matter how he tried he couldn't figure out why. Then, he remembered something.

 _"Nigh Torao!" Luffy felt himself passing out quickly with hims arms around Law. Only minutes later, he was unpleasantly brought to his senses by one of his own sandals, digging into his back and very much not on his foot. "Ah!" He arched his back off the ground and reached under himself to get rid of the sandal. He propped himself up on his hands, still unstable, and looked down at Law on the ground still, staring at his face and the gentle, maybe even somewhat happy expression it carried. It wasn't usually so gentle, as Law's waking hours were spent scowling most of the time. How unfortunate. Luffy appreciated the softness of the face and wasn't sure how long he spent looking at him when Law shifted and turned on his side towards Luffy, his face brushing against Luffy's hand on the ground. Law groaned, half-awake, at the recent disturbance by movement. His eyes squinted open, and met Luffy's. They stared at each other for who knows how long, before Law spoke._

 _"Well, fuck. Hell if I'm sleeping on the floor if I have a choice." And he stumbled to his feet, offering a hand to Luffy who was still on the ground. Luffy accepted it and, although it was a struggle, pulled himself up with Law's help._

 _The two walked down to the hallway beneath the kitchen, leaning on each other for support, and returned to their respective rooms. It took Luffy about two seconds to fall asleep._

Luffy felt his stomach twisting and figured he just needed to eat food and drink non-alcohol.

Law decided to ignore Luffy's blatant staring and instead just greet him. "Good morning, Strawhat-ya. How are you feeling?" Law said in a deep and scratchy voice that tickled Luffy's ears and tummy. Luffy had never had the problem of having a morning voice, but he supposed that if there were to be a perfect example that Law's would be the one to use. It sounded just like sleep and wake simultaneously, and sent chills up Luffy's spine.

At being asked how he felt, Luffy finally realized the intense headache he had, and groaned, slumping onto the table and bringing his hands up to cover his face and run into his hair.

Law smiled and let out a small laugh, "Not well, I take it?"

"I was trying to ignore it…" Luffy grumbled.

"I suppose that's the best way to handle it. But I'm sure eating would help a little, and drinking some water." Law slid him a glass that he had gotten for himself but only taken a sip of.

Luffy looked up and slid his arm across the table to grab it "Thanks, Torao." He murmured. Luffy drank the water as he ate, feeling a bit of strength returning to his mind and body.

Law sat still, just sipping his coffee and going between watching Luffy eat and looking around the room.

Luffy felt Law's eyes on him and the back of his neck tingled, and his heart pumped at a slightly faster pace. There was an unprecedented tension in the room, like they both had something to say but couldn't think of it.

They sat in silence for a little while, until Law looked down at his food and stabbed and piece of sausage with his fork. The movement made Luffy look over at Law's half eaten plate and disregard his own food for a moment to snatch some of Law's. He chuckled "Luffy-ya, at least use utensils if you're going to steal my food. Here." He picked up his fork with the sausage on it and held it up to Luffy. Luffy looked hesitantly at the fork, then at Law. Their gazes never broke as Luffy moved slowly toward the fork and removed the sausage with his mouth, pausing to chew for once in his life and mumbling a "sorry" that was muffled by food. He looked down at his own food and stopped again for a second, his stomach acting up again, but returned quickly to eating. He felt a strange heat crawling up his neck and face and took a couple more bites before stopping completely and just staring at the table.

"I feel sick again." His stomach was turning now, in a more painful way, and he pushed away from the table, standing up and rushing out the door.

Law stood, a concerned expression on his face, and followed Luffy outside and to the railing of the ship, where the younger captain proceeded to lean over and throw up into the ocean. Law rushed to grab Luffy and keep him from falling overboard, grabbing him by his shoulder and back. Luffy slouched on the rail, shaking slightly from the action of throwing up. He sat there for a minute before groaning and pulling his head up to lean over and throw up again, while Law's hands held him back from the sea. Luffy let his body go limp and practically forced Law to catch him.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." he moaned in displeasure "Need to lay down…."

"Relax Luffy-ya," Law said as he picked Luffy up to lean against him and rest in his arms "You go lay down and I'll bring you some meds and water." Law said soothingly.

Luffy felt Law's hand slowly moving up and down on his back and a shiver ran through his spine. Law felt the shiver and smirked internally. "Here, it's colder this morning, you can wear my sweatshirt for now. I can't imagine that vest is keeping you very warm." He released his hold on Luffy and pulled his sweatshirt off (in that really unintentionally sexy way that looks so easy, you know what I mean). As he took it off, the fabric of his t-shirt underneath was caught and pulled up, revealing tattoos and muscles and pants that slouched perfectly on his hips, and Luffy didn't even realize he was staring until the t-shirt fell back down and mild disappointment flashed through his mind.

Law's hair was ruffled and messed up more than it had been before and Luffy watched again as he fixed it casually with his hand, and held the sweatshirt up to Luffy with the other hand. He nodded in thanks and put it on, immediately feeling the indirect transfer of heat from the body it was just on to his own.

Luffy slumped back onto the rail, not feeling motivated to move yet. He yelped quietly in surprise when Law scooped him up in his arms, but there was no further protest, as he was falling asleep as Law carried him below deck.

* * *

Luffy was expecting to be laid in a hammock of the men's quarters, and was surprised yet again when he was placed in an actual bed and warm covers were thrown on top of him. He was only half-awaked by the situation, and was too tired to question it. Law had brought Luffy to the guest bedroom where he was staying during his time with the Strawhats, thinking that a real bed would be more comfortable and stable for a sick stomach. "Luffy-ya I'll be right back. Don't fall asleep yet." He exited the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Luffy opened his eyes to slits and glanced around the room without picking up his head. From what he could see, there were barely any possessions in the room except Law's nodachi and jacket and a couple books and journals. He sighed and brought the hood of the sweatshirt up over his head and pulled the strings tight. He turned his head to bury it in the side of the hood, and with every breath he drew in Law's scent. Which was, to say the least, delicious. He snuggled into the bed and fought sleep every second as his body warmed up and his mind became fuzzy and relaxed. Finally, Law returned with a couple pills and a clear glass of water and set them on the nightstand next to the bed, sitting himself on the edge of the mattress.

"Take these and go to sleep, Luffy-ya. You should feel much better when you wake up."

Law felt his stomach lift when Luffy turned to look at him from under the covers. His cheeks were covered in a full blush from the heat under the blankets, his eyes heavy and unintentionally seductive, and his lips were parted and a very tempting shade of red. It took a considerable amount of self-restraint for Law not to rip the covers away and suck marks all over his warm, inviting, virgin skin. He quickly tore his eyes away and took a deep breath.

Luffy, although half-asleep, saw something flash through Law's eyes, like a sort of hunger almost. His stomach unwillingly fluttered at the feeling of their eye contact and he smiled "Thanks, Torao." Luffy's voice came out scratchier than he had expected. He sat up on his elbows and reached out to take the pills. He could feel Law's eyes back on him, and he felt strangely vulnerable, almost like prey. It was neither a familiar or comfortable feeling. He gulped down the pills with the water and set the glass down, returning to his position in bed and closing his eyes.

"I'll let you rest, then." Law stood up and walked towards the door "Let me know if you need anything else or if you feel sick again."

"Mmh-hmm…" Luffy mumbled, already falling asleep again.

Law left the room and closed the door quietly. He had to stop and shake his head for a moment to clear it, knowing it was unwise to go into the day thinking about _that_. He sighed heavily and walked down the hallway and out onto the deck where he was met by the warm sunlight. Now he could relax on his own for the rest of the day as they made their way to Dressrosa.

.

.

 **Hopefully I was able to patch this up a little :)) Onto the next one. Fav, Follow, and Review! I seriously love when you do ;)**

 **~Hungry**

 **P.S. the point of the first part of this chapter is to establish that neither of them actually remember the kiss. It's all very blurry.**


	3. Confusion and Assertion

**Hola! Chapter three comin' at ya now! This is picking up right where chapter two left off! I don't own One Piece!**

 **A reminder: We're just gonna say that they woke up really late or something, because we go from the middle of the day to dinner and then from dinner to bedtime, like, real fast. So, if the timeline of the day seems off, just go with the flow and don't pay too much attention.**

 **Here's the revised version! This one I just got so off-track from where it was originally, but I think it ended up better that before.**

 **.**

 **.**

Throughout the day, after his encounter with Luffy, Law had wandered around the ship, exploring it's rooms and spending time in the ones of interest. He had spent the most time in the library, looking through their extensive collection of books. He concluded that there was probably a grand total of about three people on the whole ship who actually read any of them, one of them currently being himself.

He imagined Luffy reading some novel, wrapped up in a blanket by the window, late at night. He breathed a laugh at the image of Luffy doing something both calm and intellectual at the same time. His energy and playfulness were a good balance to Law's starkly contrasting demeanor, but Law was seriously interested to see the kid get mean.

And oh man, he would also love so much to have someone as enthusiastic yet inexperienced as Luffy in bed… To see how he reacted to the new sensations, specifically the ones that Law could provide him with. It was a thought that crossed his mind often.

Now, Law wasn't one to lust after every pretty piece of ass he saw. He was fairly picky, but once he found someone of interest, it was like nothing could stop him until he was satisfied. He would pursue them no matter how long or grueling it was (although generally it wasn't too difficult for him), and he always got what he wanted. Even though he had promised himself that he wouldn't try to fuck Luffy, he was a pirate and wasn't exactly bound to keep his word.

Yeah, he probably wasn't going to keep his word this time. Whoops.

While it appeared to be a challenge to seduce someone who was practically asexual, Law wasn't one to ever back down from a challenge. Even if Luffy probably wasn't aware of it, his body would make decisions for him, and Law knew just how strong primal instincts could be. He _had_ to at least try, and I mean, it was just so tempting. Law refused to spend weeks fantasizing about someone who was within his reach.

* * *

 _"Shi-shi-shi-shi-shi, sorry Traffy, I'm not moving from this spot. Which means, neither are you!" Luffy was sitting on the kitchen floor, next to Law. Suddenly, Law's face was coming at his, and Luffy shut his eyes, thinking that Law had lost his balance and they were going to fall over again like they had earlier that night. Instead, he felt Law's lips press against his own. It was… unexpected, to say the least. Being as drunk as he was, Luffy didn't have the competence to really think about what was happening while it was happening, but when he found himself staring into Law's suddenly soft eyes, it clicked in his mind._

 _"WHOA." Luffy let out a heavy breath of amazement "Torao just… You- you just, just kissed me! Like for real!" He grinned "Nobody's ever done that before!" He wrapped his arms around Law "Thank you!"_

 _Luffy was so shocked and excited at the new experience that he didn't think about the meaning behind the kiss before passing out on the floor, just being happy..._

When Luffy woke up, he frowned, confused by the dream. He was pretty sure that had happened the night before, during the celebration. In fact, now that he had been shown the scene again, he was positive that it had happened. And... what was he supposed to do with that? Did it even mean anything? And more importantly, did Law remember?

Luffy grabbed his face, sighing in confusion. Law had kissed him. And he was just now remembering.

* * *

Luffy had woken up from this dream a while ago, and now he laid in Law's bed thinking to himself. It was not often that he took this long of a time to sit and think so hard, and his brain was starting to hurt from the effort. He was just _so confused._ He couldn't stop thinking, thinking, and just _thinking_ about Law. He kept imagining the slip of the shirt that had exposed that well-toned stomach, and body covered in ink. He kept seeing those steel grey eyes reading into his soul like they wrote the damn book. He kept feeling that hand on his back, sending shivers up his spine and calming him down. And lots of help, the dream about the kiss, was. What the hell did that even mean?

At first he thought he was getting sick again because his stomach kept fluttering, and would lean over the bed and prepare to hurl into the bucket that Law had left for him. But the more he thought, he noticed a correlation between thinking about Law and feeling sick. Except, it wasn't sickin a _sick_ way, but more like… oh he didn't know what the hell to call it but it was tickling him to his very core. He kept hearing that sexy morning voice from earlier... _-_ whoa. Wait. Really? Did he really just call Law, 'sexy'?

Luffy scrunched his face up and clawed at his hair, trying to shake his head out of its mess. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of anything else. He even resorted to analyzing the wooden headboard above him, and tracing the pattern of the comforter with a finger, just anything to get his mind off of Law- aaaand he was thinking about him again. Okay okay, think of food.

On cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. He remembered that the last time he ate anything was this morning, in the kitchen with Law. Great. He was everywhere, even food! Luffy sighed and pulled the covers off of himself, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He downed what was left of his glass of water and stood up to leave the room in search of food. As he opened the door, it was pushed from the other side by none other than the man currently occupying every corner of his mind.

"Oh, Luffy-ya, you're still here?"

Luffy opened his mouth to speak but his thoughts weren't communicating, and he didn't know what to say.

He didn't have to think for long, as Law continued. "Do you feel any better?"

Luffy stuttered "Uh- uhm, yeah. Yeah I feel much better, thank you. I'm just hungry now and my tummy still feels funny but I don't think I'll throw up again."

Law smirked "Ah yes, I believe Sanji is almost done preparing dinner. I was just coming back to grab my sweatshirt before heading up to eat." He looked down at where his sweatshirt rested upon Luffy's body.

Luffy realized that he was still wearing said sweatshirt, and stumbled to take it off "Oh, sorry! I didn't even think about that." He began to pull it off, but his arms and head got stuck somehow in the process and he struggled to remove it.

Law smiled humorously and offered a helping hand. Kinda.

He pulled him in close, pressing Luffy's back against his chest. He felt Luffy freeze initially, but he relaxed after realizing he wasn't being attacked. However, he couldn't relax all the way, seeing as Law began dragging his fingertips from Luffy's navel up his chest, slowly and lightly. His other hand rested on Luffy's hip, holding him in place.

A shiver went through Luffy's entire body at the touch. He made no attempt to get away, and was accidentally holding his breath in some sort of anticipation.

Law smirked and hooked two fingers underneath the hem of the sweatshirt that was already halfway off, and tugged it up slowly. As Luffy's shoulder became exposed, he brought his mouth down and started sucking on it, hearing a gasp escape from Luffy. As the sweatshirt came further off, his mouth followed the hem up as it revealed more and more skin. He sucked and licked higher, finally coming to the spot behind Luffy's ear.

When Law's mouth stopped behind his ear, Luffy practically melted. A huge shiver shot up his back and through his stomach and into his neck and scalp, and a quiet moan even came out, to his surprise and astonishment. He had resumed breathing, and was now doing it quite heavily. He had also started tilting his head subconsciously, giving Law a better angle to keep doing what he was doing.

Unfortunately, when the last of the sweatshirt was removed, so was Law's mouth. He pulled away took a step back towards the door, turning on his heel and saying softly "See you at dinner, Luffy-ya." Another shiver ran through Luffy's entire body and he turned to stare at the empty doorway, not completely aware of what just happened, and at a loss for words.

* * *

When Luffy finally walked into the kitchen later, he had changed into a red v-neck tee shirt and a new pair of shorts.

"Oi Luffy, where have you been all day?!" Nami asked impatiently.

"Sleeping." Luffy answered with less enthusiasm than usual. He took his place at the table and asked "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Nami scoffed at his shortness and sighed "Sea King soup."

Luffy's face lit up at hearing the menu for the night, and everything else was wiped from his mind as he focused on getting food as soon as possible and in the largest amount possible. His hopes were answered quickly when the cook placed a massive bowl of soup in front of him. He also included a second bowl, full of cooked Sea King, not in the soup. Extra meat for Luffy, of course. "Ahhhhh thank you, Sanji!" Luffy took no time at all digging into his food, absolutely devouring bowl after bowl of soup. When he finished his final bowl, he wiped his mouth and smiled. "Yosh! I'm full!" The crew giggled and Usopp jokingly exclaimed "Well that must be a first!" and was followed by more laughter, including Luffy himself.

Law was sitting at the corner of the table, a slight smile on his face as well. He had eaten only one bowl of soup and was full, so Luffy's feat was impressive, as usual. Law stood up from the table and nodded at the cook "Thank you, once again, for a delicious meal." Sanji nodded in return and Law proceeded to walk out of the kitchen and go to the upper deck, where he was away from the action (and eyes) of the rest of the crew. He waited there in silence for a couple minutes, leaning on the railing with his back to the sea, until he heard the kitchen door open. He waited for another moment and then, as he had planned, Luffy followed his path to the upper deck and came around the corner.

There was a short silence until Luffy spoke, while rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face "Hey, Torao… Uh, when we get to Dressroba what is the plan?" Luffy joined him, crossing his arms over the railing, facing out towards the ocean.

Law huffed at his pronunciation of the island's name again "Find the SAD factory and destroy it and get out. Simple, with no other conflicts if possible." He was surprised that Luffy was even asking about a 'plan,' seeing as he would probably stray from it no matter what.

"Ah, so will we have time to explore the island?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Perhaps." Law would prefer to spend as little time at Dressrosa as possible, but did not reveal that to Luffy at the time.

The two captains sat quietly, listening to the waves crash against the side of the ship for a while. Finally, Law broke the silence "I assume you're feeling better now after getting substantial rest and a meal?" he asked.

Luffy nodded and tried to ignore the way his stomach had been fluttering ever since he walked up here and saw Law leaning on the railing. "Yeah! Thanks for letting me sleep for so long. Sorry if you needed to rest too… I know you were hungover also."

Law smirked and turned his head to look at Luffy "Oh I promise, you being in my bed was definitely not a reason that I stayed out of it."

Luffy had been looking at Law before but now he turned his eyes down and tried to fight the red that creeped across his face.

"In fact," Law moved closer to Luffy, and the latter flipped around to face him as he reached out to tilt Luffy's face up from under his chin, "I had to work quite hard to stop myself."

Luffy cocked his head slightly "From what?" he asked, very innocently and genuinely in the way that he naturally was.

Law smirked again, as he always does, and maintained intense eye-contact with Luffy. "I'm sure you can figure that out if you think hard enough, Strawhat-ya." He ran a hand through Luffy's hair all the way from the front to the back to rest at the nape of his neck.

Luffy did think, and it only took a moment for his expression to change and his blush to deepen. Lucky for him, it was dark out and the lighting where they were was not top-notch, so his blush would be hidden at least a little bit.

Law smiled and looped an arm around Luffy's waist, pulling their bodies together.

"You kissed me." Luffy suddenly exclaimed.

Law immediately furrowed his brow and gave him a questioning look.

"Just last night. When we were on the kitchen floor. You sat down and you kissed me. Like, a real kiss. But not really a real kiss because we were both drunk. And I didn't remember until after I woke up today." Luffy seemed to let the words just spill out of his mouth, "And…" He paused and gave Law a look that was almost sad and nearly made him melt "…and I don't know what that means." He finished quickly.

Law just watched him as he spoke, and let his words sink in. And, now that he heard it, he vividly remembered the kiss. The awkward, drunk, no-self-control, kiss. And he felt _bad._ He sighed long and deep and gave Luffy a kind of half-smile. "Oh Luffy… " He paused to bring both of his hands to cup the sides of Luffy's face "That kiss was meaningless." Luffy's face fell and he looked almost, kinda heartbroken for a moment. Then Law continued. "But this-" He leaned forward and smashed his lips into Luffy's, conveying as much passion into a simple kiss as one could.

Luffy suddenly came alive again at the contact, standing up straighter and unconsciously moving his hands to wrap around Law's waist. He felt a smile threatening to break the kiss, but fought it back in order to feel their lips together for a moment longer.

Law pulled away and stared into Luffy's eyes "This wasn't meaningless."

Luffy let his smiled crack. And really, it was more of a goofy grin than it was a simple smile. He was at a loss for words, yet again, at the hand of Trafalgar Law.

Law smiled back and went in for another kiss, however this time more active. He put one hand back to Luffy's neck and the other in the small of his back, and moved his lips slowly against the other's. He swiped his tongue across Luffy's lip, and then pushed it forward to press against his teeth, as if asking for entrance to his mouth.

Luffy closed his eyes and curled his fingers to grab the fabric of Law's shirt. He felt Law's tongue against his lips, and allowed it to slip inside and massage against the roof of his mouth and his own tongue.

This was all so new to Luffy, and wow… had he been missing out. He had virtually no idea what he was doing, but he also had virtually no problem with letting Law take control, because he seemed to be doing a pretty great job so far.

Law removed his tongue to suck on Luffy's bottom lip, before pulling on it briefly with his teeth. As he did this, he twisted his fingers in Luffy's hair, tugging gently, and Luffy actually let out a _moan_. Like, a decently loud one. Which was great feedback for Law and actually made him even more excited, but, maybe the whole ship didn't need to know also.

They liplocked for just a second more before Law broke it again. He looked down at Luffy pressed against him, wide-eyed and happy, and smirked. "No matter how much I'm loving this, - and trust me, I am _loving_ this - it really isn't the proper time or place for what I want to do. Goodnight, Luffy-ya." He placed a small kiss on Luffy's forehead "Sleep well." And with that, he let go of him and slowly walked away, leaving a very happy but still (somehow) confused Luffy.

How the hell was Luffy supposed to 'sleep well' after that?!

.

.

 **Law, you wonderful devil. I loved writing this chapter, but let me know what you thought :) Thanks for reading! Fav, Follow, or Review! I love when you do!**

 **~Hungry**

 **P.S. This is the revised version of the chapter! It kinda is key in changing the dynamic of the story, at least I think so.**


	4. Surprise Visitor

**Hi! This is gonna be a quick chapter I think… we'll see where it goes. Chapter 4! I don't own One Piece or it's characters!**

 **Chapter revision is complete, this is the updated version. It hasn't changed as much as past chapters.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Strawhats had been on course for Dressrosa when they hit a bad storm that disabled the log pose. They had to float randomly for a day until the log pose finally reset, and had no idea how far from the island they were now. Law and Luffy had managed to pretty much avoid each other the whole day, whether on purpose or accident. Law, on one hand, wasn't really thinking much about last night with Luffy. He wasn't ever the kind of person who asked the "what are we"-type questions, and generally just went with the flow. Today, he was taking a break.

On the other hand, Luffy was stressing, like, the whole day. He had kept himself up the night before, going between happy and confused and happy again. He didn't know how to bring it up to Law and since Law wasn't saying anything, he didn't want to either. So, whenever they saw each other, they just acted normal. To Luffy, it felt like there was a rubber band inside his head, being stretched and stretched the more he thought about it, and it was ready to snap by the end of the day.

That night, Luffy was sitting in his favorite spot of the ship: the head of the lion. He had been sitting there for a while, at first to get away from Law, but now he was so lost in thought that his mind had basically gone numb. It was a nice secluded place for him to sit and think, the few times that he actually needed to. The sun had almost set, and all that was left was a soft orange glow combined with dim light from the moon.

Luffy felt himself nodding off, and thought it best that he didn't fall asleep out there. He took in one last deep breath of fresh air and walked down towards the door to the hallway with all the sleeping quarters. He entered the hallway and absentmindedly left the door open, standing at the beginning of the hall and looking down it. He walked forward but stopped short of his room, in front of the first door in the hall; the guest bedroom. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he brought his fist up to knock two short times against the hard wood. No response. Before he could think, Luffy was reaching for the door handle and twisting it open. As he was about to push the door open, he heard the hall door close behind him. He looked up, only to see the exact person that he didn't know if he wanted to see or not.

"Luffy?" Law moved toward him like a looming shadow that Luffy just couldn't shake mentally or physically.

Luffy released the door handle and turned to face the approaching man.

"Were you looking for me?" Law stopped a couple inches away from Luffy, with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, yeah…" Luffy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Law nervously.

Law raised an eyebrow "Did you need something?" He took another step forward, causing Luffy to back up, which ended up cornering him against the wall, and he felt his heartbeat speeding up.

"Well, I don't… I don't know I guess. Not really." He looked away quickly and then back to Law's eyes, which were unmoved from his face.

Law narrowed his gray eyes and looked into Luffy's brown ones, searching for the meaning behind his visit. After a moment, he blinked his eyes open again and reached past Luffy to open the door and enter his room. "Well feel free to come in, but I'm going to bed fairly soon."

Luffy shut his eyes for a long moment with his back to the open room, and sighed before following slowly into the bedroom.

"Please shut the door behind you." Law said.

Luffy stood still at first before registering the request, and turned to close the door. When he turned back around, he was faced with the image of Law peeling his shirt off and throwing it to crumple on the floor. Luckily, Law was facing away from him, so he couldn't see the way Luffy's face turned a light shade of red or the way his eyes couldn't help but rake over the raw, tattooed skin.

"I'm gonna shower. If you need something you can let me know after I'm done, or in the morning." Law turned to face Luffy now. The dips and curves of his body had been amplified in the flickering light of the lamps in the bedroom, and Luffy struggled to peel his eyes away. He blinked to avoid staring, although it was already pretty obvious that he had been, and looked up at Law's face and nodded in response.

Law noticed the way Luffy looked at him and internally smirked as he walked into to the bathroom that was connected to the room, leaving a small crack in the door. He stripped down and got in the shower, turning the water on hot.

Luffy heard the shower start up and sat down on the edge of the bed opposite of the bathroom, drumming his fingers on the mattress. He still wasn't totally sure why he was here, but made no move to leave. He was strangely comfortable but uneasy at the same time. A few minutes later he heard the water shut off, and he turned to see Law reappear in the doorway of the bathroom with a single towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in his hand, shaking his hair dry. Luffy immediately felt a deep flush appear on his face at the sight of the practically naked man in front of him.

It was weird, though. Luffy had seen all his cremates naked, if not very close to, and never felt weird about it. It was just a body, it's not like he didn't have one of his own. But no, this time was different for some reason.

Law seemed to ignore Luffy watching him as he walked to the dresser and tossed the towel in his hand aside and began rummaging through the top drawer, his back to Luffy again. He pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and, very nonchalantly, discarded of the towel around his waist to pull them on. Luffy physically felt the blush on his face deepen as he bit his lip and looked away quickly to avoid seeing anything that he wasn't meant to. Again, it was strange that he was uncomfortable seeing another man's body.

Law grabbed a book and walked over to the bed and laid down, leaning against a pillow on the headboard and crossing his ankles at the end of the bed. He flipped open the book and began skimming the page. Luffy still sat on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do now since he couldn't think of anything to say.

Law looked up at Luffy from his book "Are you planning on sleeping here with me?"

Luffy opened his mouth and felt awkward at the question. "I…" He bit his lip, still unsure why he was there in the first place.

Before Luffy even saw, Law sat upright and was looking at him with the most intense gaze Luffy had ever been put under. "Will you be joining me or not, Luffy-ya?" He asked with more of a demanding tone.

"Yes, I'd like to sleep here, if it's okay with you." he answered quickly and shortly, not even really thinking about his words before they came out. He blushed when he heard himself admit that he wanted to sleep with Law, and thought he might regret it later.

Law smiled softly and put his book down on the nightstand. "It's quite alright with me, as you might imagine."

A heat grew on Luffy's neck and he mustered a nervous laugh "ha ha… thanks, I guess." He knocked his sandals off and swung his legs up onto the bed, sitting against the headboard next to Law with his hands clasped in his lap and his face turned down to look at them.

Law turned his body to face Luffy, and leaned in close to the side of the younger captains face. "I would never turn down your company, Luffy-ya." He brought a hand up to run through Luffy's hair, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering for a second before pulling both his hand and face away. "Especially if it's in bed." He added "However, I'm too tired to stay up much later, so if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." He reached out to turn the lamp closest to him off and pulled the covers up over his body. He laid a pillow down and rested his head facing Luffy, and shut his eyes tiredly. "Goodnight, Luffy."

As Law got situated in bed, Luffy knew there was no hiding the blush that had been present ever since Law got out of the shower, and bit his lip. "Goodnight Torao." He turned the other light off, sliding under the covers as well and facing away from Law. When he laid down, an arm slid across his waist and pull him back, and he felt Law's chest pressed against his back. He allowed his body to relax, shutting his eyes and attempting to let sleep take over.

Law smiled to himself and sighed, pulling Luffy in as close as he could and drifted off happily.

.

.

.

 **Ahh, tbh I was gonna write something much busier but this was really cute and I thought they needed a night to just chill. Maybe more next time. Thanks for reading :'-)**

 **This chapter was revised! It didn't change much though. Just different vibes a little bit. Anyways, follow, review, or favorite if you like it!**

 **~Hungry**


	5. You Owe Me

**I finally finished this chapter! Yay! It's finally time for Law to get what he wants! Kinda!**

 **Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it took so long! I've decided I'll probably keep writing and turn this into a plot story, but I'm not sure how often I'll update. It'll be sporadic. Sorry. I'm scared of commitment. Thanks for reading :) I don't own One Piece!**

 **Warning/BTW: This chapter is basically just porn from start to finish. It's key for the emotional connection, though! You know, cause like, sex is emotional and spiritual all the time or something, idk. I'm just coming up with excuses. (Even though we all know this is the real reason we're here in the first place :o )**

 **This is the updated version of this chapter. So hopefully it's less shitty than before.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luffy could feel Law's hot breath against his neck, heating up his body in more than one place. He felt the smoothness of Law's bedroom walls on his back, and his fingers curled against it as if trying to grab onto something. Law ripped Luffy's vest off as his lips continued to kiss their way down to his shoulders and collarbone, sucking hickeys onto the sensitive skin. Luffy felt himself shudder and his knees grow weak, and let out a moan as Law's tongue dragged up the center of his neck, over his chin, and into his mouth as he was pulled into another kiss. Law pulled away for a moment to take his own shirt off, and Luffy couldn't help but reach out to run his hands over the rough skin that he wanted to badly, and leaned forward to suck on Law's shoulder. Law smiled and drew him in close to press their bodies together again, leaning down to nip at Luffy's ear. He slid a hand down Luffy's side and tugged on the waistband of his underwear, using the other hand to angle his head back, and attacked the warm skin with his mouth again._

"Mh… Toraoo…" Luffy turned in his sleep, gripping the edge of his pillow with one hand and clawing at the sheets with the other.

Law, who had woken up only a minute or so ago, turned his head to look at Luffy. At noticing he was still asleep, he raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully to himself. Well, well, well… Luffy was having a dream about him, and apparently a very good one, if the way he was biting his lip and curling his toes was anything to go off of. Although flattered, Law was genuinely surprised. He thought for a moment and decided that, today, it was okay to be a little mean (Like he's not always a little mean *eyeroll*).

He scooted closer to Luffy in the bed and turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. The hand that was on the bed played with Luffy's hair and dragged fingernails across his face like feathers. He slid his other hand onto Luffy's stomach and traced the tight muscles with his fingers.

"Hmm…" Luffy let out a very satisfied sounding hum, a smile on his face, causing Law to smirk deeper.

Law wanted to find out just how far he could go before Luffy actually woke up. He leaned down to Luffy's ear to whisper as seductively as possible "Luffy-ya…" and licked the curve of his ear.

"Traffyyy…"

Law kissed and nipped at Luffy's jaw, moving to lean over and look at Luffy's face from above. "I'm right here, Luffy-ya." He placed a kiss between Luffy's eyes and used the hand on Luffy's stomach to slip under his shorts and take hold of his hip.

Finally, Luffy started to shift into the waking world. He groaned as he blinked himself awake slowly and focused his eyes on Law's smirking face above him, inches away. And suddenly, he realized what had happened.

"Torao!" Luffy shot straight up, Law narrowly dodging his head, and scooted back on the bed to lean against the headboard "Wha- what are you doing?"

Law sat up as well and looked at Luffy with an entertained expression on his face, "Maybe I should be the one asking you that, Luffy-ya." He leaned forward and tugged on the edge of Luffy's vest "What exactly _am_ I doing?"

Luffy already knew that there was an embarrassing crimson blush on his face. "Fuck off! I can't help what I dream!"

Law simply laughed and kissed Luffy's cheek "Oh c'mon, if it made you feel so good that you would moan my name in your sleep, wouldn't you want me to know so I can do it in real life too?"

Luffy sealed his lips and silently cursed himself for being so unintentionally vocal. The dream had come out of nowhere, and even if he was going to tell Law what was going on he wouldn't know what to say. On the bright side though, at least he hadn't been in the regular men's sleeping quarters during the dream. That would've been an even more awkward conversation.

Law licked his lips "Or would you rather just have me guess?" He brought his lips to Luffy's, kissing him softly and resting a hand on his thigh to prop himself up. He moved his lips to Luffy's cheek and then his jaw, traveling sideways on it.

Luffy bit his lip and opened his eyes, which he had shut while they kissed. "My collar." He blurted out, and cursed himself again for being vocal when he hadn't planned on it.

Law paused where he was and furrowed his brow and looked at Luffy through the corner of his eye, lips stuck suctioned to his jaw.

"You were… uh, doing that, to my collar and shoulders." Luffy clarified shakily. He watched as Law's lips curved into a smirk and his eyes glinted with some form of wonderful evil.

Law pulled away "Well now you've ruined my guessing game, Luffy-ya." He pouted teasingly "But I won't argue with cooperation." And he dove at Luffy's defined collarbone.

Luffy inhaled sharply and tilted his head back to create a better angle. He breathed heavily as he felt Law sucking marks onto his skin, transferring them from dream into reality one by one.

As he devoured Luffy's shoulders and neck, Law brought his leg across Luffy's body and straddled him on his knees. He slipped Luffy's vest off to throw it aside as they scooted back down on the bed so that Luffy was laying down and Law was hovering over him.

"And the neck-" Luffy, once again, blurted out without totally realizing it. This time though, he continued before Law could react "- you, um, your tongue-Ohhhhhh"

Law had seemingly figured out exactly what he meant, and was licking up Luffy's throat, feeling the vibrations of his moan through his tongue. Luffy reached up to wrap his arms around Law's neck, as if trying to pull him closer despite already being pressed together. Law made sure not to miss even a bit of skin while he made his way to Luffy's mouth, and began kissing him again, but more hungrily than before. He drew his tongue across Luffy's lip and sucked on it hard, earning a light moan from the younger pirate. He worked his tongue into Luffy's mouth and explored every corner of the warmth, massaging his tongue against Luffy's. A low, pleasurable vibration came from Luffy's throat.

Law moved away from the mouth, leaving Luffy panting for air. He didn't give him much time to recover as he began biting down Luffy's jaw in the opposite direction as before, up to his ear, and then sucking on the sensitive skin behind it.

"Ahh-…" Luffy noticed his body had heated up considerably, and he felt a pressure building up under his shorts.

Law took Luffy's arms off of his neck and pinned them above his head momentarily before moving his hand to press on Luffy's chest. He started moving his kisses south, trailing across Luffy's chest with his mouth, dragging his hand over the skin and feeling every muscle react under his touch. He trailed his hand lower over Luffy's abs and stopped by his hips to grip one firmly.

His mouth continued on, but paused over one of Luffy's nipples. Luffy gasped and arched his back slightly while Law's tongue played with the sensitive bud. Law smirked and brought his lips to the side of Luffy's stomach and starting sucking, making Luffy's hand come down to twist in his hair. When he moved his lips away, a dark hickey was left as a reminder that he had been there first. He looked at his work proudly for a moment and smiled, moving his eyes to gaze up at Luffy.

"Was any of this is your dream too?" He asked.

Luffy raised his eyebrows "Didn't make it this far in the dream, but I think I like the real thing better anyway."

Law smirked and came forward on the bed to bring their faces close again "Oh I don't need you to tell me you're enjoying it, Luffy-ya. Your body is doing a pretty good job of that." While he was talking, Law moved his hand from Luffy's hip and used it to squeeze the bulge in the center of Luffy's pants at the end of his sentence.

Luffy's eyes got wide and he stared at Law, while Law smirked and looked down at Luffy through mischievous eyes "You're already so hard, Strawhat-ya. I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not." He began scooting back on the bed again.

Luffy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a gasp as Law lowered his mouth again, dragging his tongue from the top of Luffy's navel to the edge of his shorts.

Law brought both his hands down to unbutton Luffy's shorts but moved them to grasp his hips after the button was done. He looked up at Luffy and, with his teeth, caught the zipper of the shorts and started to drag it down. At feeling this, Luffy propped himself up on his elbows and stared Law again, his jaw gaping slightly, as Law maintained intense eye contact and undressed him with his mouth. Luffy almost never got turned on, especially not just by looking at someone, but what he was seeing right now awakened some kind of instinct within him that made his dick just twitch in excitement. Law quickly finished the zipper and pulled his shorts down all the way, tossing them to the side. Luffy felt the pressure removed from his ever-present erection and sighed in relief.

Law sat himself up and pulled off his own pants before leaning down again to smash his lips into Luffy's. He was excited beyond words to finally have Luffy in bed, ready to try anything and everything. He wanted it to last forever, wanted to drag it on for as long as possible, but he knew they didn't have time for that this morning.

"You're so damn hard Luffy-ya" One of his hands went to stroke Luffy's erection through his underwear, and Luffy's entire body reacted. He let out a gasp, and Law took the opportunity to slip his tongue back into Luffy's mouth. He removed his hand from Luffy's cock and replaced it with a roll of his hips, causing Luffy to moan. Luffy pushed his hips forward as Law started a rhythm of grinding, while his lips released muffled moans into Law's mouth.

This definitely hadn't been in the dream. If Luffy had known that this kind of thing existed, he would've dreamt about it every damn night.

Law sat up and loomed over Luffy, licking his lips like some kind of animal ready to devour it's next meal. And it was _hot_. Luffy practically groaned just looking at him, all predacious and hungry like that. He really didn't know what had gotten into him, because a couple days ago he wasn't even thinking about sex or anything related to it. But now, here he was, the anticipation killing him as he waited for Law to show him just how good his body could feel.

His staring was cut short, when Law reached down to tug his boxers off and release Luffy's erection. Luffy felt full relief finally, and closed his eyes and sighed just as Law was crawling backwards on the bed and leaning down over his dick. Luffy felt Law's breath on the hyper-sensitive skin, and looked down with wide eyes. Law held eye contact through dark lashes, and licked his lips again, sending a shutter of excitement through Luffy's body. He then smirked deviously and Luffy barely had time to think, _*shit.*_

Law's tongue made contact with the base of Luffy's cock and dragged up the whole length, applying pressure in all the right places. "OHH Traaa-" Luffy's head threw back into the pillow and he bit his lip to try and muffle a groan, however unsuccessfully, as it still came out fairly loud.

Law wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick and sucked as he pulled off, making a 'pop' noise. "Ngh…" Luffy's face tightened and he nearly drew blood biting his lip so hard trying to silence a noise. Law flicked his tongue out and licked across the slit of Luffy's dick, and a moan escaped from his tightly sealed lips. Law then took the whole head in his mouth again and circled his tongue around, slowly taking more of the flesh into the warmth of his mouth. He then pulled back up, then went down again, and began bobbing his head at a slow steady rhythm, engulfing more of Luffy's cock with every down-motion.

And Luffy's body reacted wildly. Law was enjoying watching his hips buck and his fingers curl into the sheets almost as much as Luffy was enjoying the feeling. "Toraoo-ooo… ohhh… fuckkk, yes…" Luffy moaned out as his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of Law's mouth.

Law pressed his tongue along the sides and head of Luffy's dick as he sucked, and Luffy shook with a pleasure that he had never felt before. This was a totally new sensation… and one that was greatly welcomed by the young captain. _Thank God_ for this alliance, he thought.

Without warning, Law smashed his mouth all the way down to the base of Luffy's cock and sucked his cheeks in. He hummed in his throat and sent vibrations through Luffy's body, making him moan louder than before. "OhhHHH- ahhh, Torao!" Law brought his mouth up slowly, sliding his tongue around every inch of Luffy's dick, just to slam it back down again, and again, and again, and again.

Luffy was thrusting his hips up and moaning like an animal, only making Law suck even harder just to elicit more of those beautiful noises from his partner. "Mmhh..-Ah! Tra…-ffy… don't… stop- ahhh, mmh, AHH!" Luffy moaned out through panting breaths, trying to control his voice as much as possible. His hand had moved down to tangle in Law's hair, twisting it in his fingers tightly.

Luffy's moans were like music to Law's ears, and once again motivated him to bob his head even faster, picking up the pace.

"Ngnn- yes, fuck yes… Law- ahh!- Toraoo, mmh!" Luffy's eyes were squeezed shut as he felt the coiling in his stomach become tighter and tighter every time Law shoved his fucking hot lips down on his throbbing cock.

Law could taste pre-cum coming out of Luffy, and he could feel that he was close to climaxing. He made a final push, completely engulfing the cock in his mouth and wiggling it in his throat.

And almost immediately, Luffy's vision went white and his body shook with his climax as he came deep into Law's mouth "AhhHH!" Law swallowed, and licked every inch around Luffy's cock, cleaning up everything that had escaped as Luffy slowly came down from his high, panting breathlessly.

Law brought himself up to Luffy's face and licked his lips before kissing him slowly. He pulled away and looked Luffy in the eyes "Now, I don't want you having any more dreams about me, Luffy-ya."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion "Why not?"

Law smirked "Because every dream you have is a missed opportunity for something like this." He placed a gentle kiss on Luffy's lips and leaned down right next to his ear, and spoke in a deep voice so quiet it threatened a whisper, "So if you ever find yourself thinking about me _, fucking you into oblivion, just ask._ I'd be happy to oblige."

Luffy shivered, and was still breathing heavily and covered in sweat as he looked at Law "Just ask? Whenever I want?"

Law laughed before answering "Of course. But you know, you don't get to have _all_ the fun." He laid a kiss on Luffy's forehead and simultaneously brought Luffy's hand down to grasp his own neglected erection.

Luffy had completely forgotten about that, and he blushed at the realization that he didn't know how to help Law feel as good as he did.

"Oh don't worry. You'll learn, Luffy-ya." Law said, as if he had read Luffy's mind. Luffy only blushed harder.

"I-"

"LAW! We're nearly at Dressrosa!" A shout came from outside the bedroom and made both captains jump. Law hurriedly hopped off of Luffy and put on his sweatpants. He rushed to open the door before the intruder did and motioned for Luffy to hide. Luffy followed and rolled off the side of the bed, hiding behind it as Law cracked open the door. He only opened it halfway, and stood in the doorway, blocking entrance or sight into the room.

Before him stood Nami, who took one look at Law and froze at the sight of the messy and shirtless man in the doorway. "Uh, yeah, we're almost there, so you should get dressed and come help us, as this is _your_ plan."

"I'll be up shortly. Thank you for letting me know."

Nami nodded, "No problem. And, try to take care of that before you step outside, please." She motioned at Law's apparent erection that pressed through his pants, as she turned to leave.

Law smirked at her and waved goodbye to the clearly uncomfortable navigator and shut the door as he slipped back into his room. "Luffy-ya, it's safe now."

Luffy crawled up onto the bed to sit and sighed "That was close."

"Ah, yes. Had she come by only a minute earlier I'm not sure I would still be standing here talking. How lucky of us." Law smiled and sat back on the bed. He turned to face Luffy and caressed the side of his face with his hand. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to go up there, and I'm sure the crew has been looking for you, too. We'll leave it for now, but you are going to owe me _tenfold_ next time."

Luffy's eyes flicked down and he bit his lip. "Sorry… I really did want to try it now!"

Law practically growled but tried to speak normally "Oh Luffy-ya, I would love nothing more than for you to do so… but there's no need for you to apologize. You'll have plenty of opportunities to make it up to me in the future." Law smirked and placed a kiss on Luffy's head "All you have to do is ask."

Luffy sighed again and rested his head on Law's chest.

Law smiled and let Luffy rest there for a moment before tipping his chin up with his fingers to look him in the eyes. "I have to go wash up. I recommend you do as well, but perhaps not at the same time or place, as that would just make this even more unbearable for me." He ran his fingers through Luffy's hair and got up from the bed. Ohh how he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay more than anything, to let Luffy have his way with him, whatever that meant.

"Okay…" Luffy responded, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. As Law disappeared into the bathroom, Luffy crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes, content to take a nap after the excitement the morning had already brought. The butterflies in his stomach refused to leave, and it was kind of an addicting feeling, he decided. He drifted off into sleep, not concerned with taking a shower until he would wake up.

.

.

.

 **Okay, cool, that was fun. I know it took a while but I wanted it to be good so I kept re-editing it and then decided to add the last part quick before uploading. So here, finally, sexy stuff happened! We'll see where this goes from here. Thanks so much for following, reviewing, and favoriting :)**

 **~Hungry**

 **P.S. This is the completely revised version. This one actually took the longest to update, cause apparently writing porn is really complicated stuff.**


	6. Recovery and Return

**Okay I think I'm just gonna follow the storyline of the Dressrosa arc roughly but skip over all the fighting and other stuff that's not relevant to Law/Luffy cause that's not why I'm writing this story. Here is chapter six! I don't own One Piece.**

 **This is the updated final version of this chapter! Barely anything changed but I mean, it's a damn good chapter if I do say so myself. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Strawhats had docked at Dressrosa and, no matter how Law argued, they spent the day exploring and relaxing. Mostly everyone split up and went shopping and sight seeing, but Franky and Usopp stayed behind. Law had considered staying behind as well, but he thought he should at least take a look around the island and make mental notes of anything important or strange. He gathered up some money and set off from the ship. He barely made it ten feet when, from an unknown location, Luffy flung himself to land beside Law and match his stride. "Oi Law, food!" He tugged on Law's sleeve and looked up at him.

Law stopped walking and looked at him "Food?"

"Yeah! Let's go get fooooood! I'm hungry and didn't get to eat breakfast, thanks to you!"

Law reminded himself that no more than an hour ago he had literally been sucking Luffy's dick, and was amazed at how easily he switched from awkward to comfortable when sex was replaced with food. "Okay Luffy-ya, let's just walk until you find a place you like."

"Uhuh!" Luffy smiled and the two continued walking.

When they got into the city, it took a while for them to adjust to seeing toys walking around everywhere. At first, both captains had freaked out (in their own ways, of course) but the more they watched the more accustomed they became. It was strange how the toys interacted with the humans as if it were normal, and Law frowned slightly. Something didn't seem right, and he had a feeling there was more going on in Dressrosa than they knew about. Luffy didn't seem to notice any problem as he took Law by surprise and tugged on his arm, dragging him towards a restaurant that smelled heavily of meat.

"This one! It smells good."

Law chuckled and followed Luffy "Sounds good." They approached the restaurant and Law asked the host for a table. They were guided to a table on the upper deck, where they had a decent view of the city, but were out of site from people below. It was a casual, cute restaurant that would be pretty normal if not for the toys that worked there. A stuffed-waiter gave them the option between a menu and a buffet line, and of course Luffy chose the buffet.

"Luffy-ya, would you mind getting me a plate as well please?" Law asked. He wasn't that hungry yet, but figured he could give his leftovers to Luffy anyways.

Luffy nodded and grinned "Mhm!" and he bolted off, startling a few of the restaurant staff in the process.

Law relaxed into his chair and gazed at the street below. He observed the toys and humans talk and play, and wondered where the toys came from and how it had ever become a normality in the country. It was almost too weird for him to watch, and he decided instead to look at the buildings. They were colorful and lively, reflecting the energy of the city. In the distance he saw a large elevated plateau with a castle in the center. That must be where Doflamingo was. Law longed to go there and kill him himself right at this very moment, but knew that would not work with their plan. The pink bastard would be dead eventually, and Law intended to have everything to do with it.

He sighed and stared aimlessly at the scene in front of him and lost his thoughts in the bustle of the city. He had been so lost that he hadn't even noticed when Luffy sat back down across from him him until he started eating ravenously. He turned to face Luffy and shook his head, forgetting about the city.

Luffy smiled as he ate and pushed a plate towards Law "This is yours!"

Law pulled the plate close to him and grabbed a fork "Thank you very much." He smiled to himself when he noticed there was nothing but meat in front of him. An interesting breakfast, but a breakfast nonetheless.

They ate in silence for a minute, listening to their surroundings. The balcony they were on was practically empty along with the rest of the restaurant, and the privacy was much appreciated by Law. Luffy looked up from his food and was embarrassed to find that Law had been staring at him with intense grey eyes. Although to most people Luffy's eating manners were terrible and quite disgusting, Law found them rather endearing, for reasons beyond his understanding. He was also still extremely horny from the morning and was only half watching Luffy eat and half eye-fucking him.

"Torao, what were you thinking about earlier?"

Law snapped his eyes up to meet Luffy's and a slight frown resumed it's usual position on his face. "I was just observing the people in the city. I'm still fairly shocked by the existence of living toys. Why?"

"You just looked bothered and I wanted to know if something was wrong." Luffy resumed eating, and didn't reveal that he had stared at Law for at least a minute when he had first sat down. He liked looking at Law, absorbing his face and body into his mind. Luffy thought that maybe he was attracted to Law because of how opposite they were, and how the two of them together just seemed so _unfitting._ It was kind of funny, he almost liked Law because he wasn't supposed to. Everything about him was so unlikable that it was charming.

Luffy also liked Law because of the way he made him feel. Not in some super deep lovey dovey kind of way but not in a purely physical way either. Law didn't treat him like a child, and he wasn't scared of him either. It was like being with one of his nakama, but not as platonic. It was just that Luffy had been hit on before, and Luffy had been vaguely attracted to other people before. But Luffy hadn't felt nervous around those people. He was able to easily ignore any passes made at him and any feelings he had felt for others before. But with Law it was like every time he saw him, a longing to be with him filled his brain and every inch of his body. It wasn't love and it wasn't lust but it was _something_ , and it drew him to the other man without fail.

Luffy was just finishing off his last plate and Law asked "Did you enjoy your breakfast Luffy-ya?"

Luffy swallowed and smiled, "It was great!" He met Law's eyes with a gleam that caused the other man to pause momentarily.

Law smiled "That's good. As was mine."

Luffy smiled, and Law noticed a piece of meat was stuck to his cheek. "Strawhat-ya hold still for a moment, please." He licked his thumb and brought it to Luffy's face to wipe the food off carefully. To Law's surprise, Luffy grabbed his hand and brought it in front of his face. He licked the piece of food up off of Law's thumb and then took the whole appendage into his mouth and sucked on it. Law's jaw dropped slightly, and Luffy released his hold on his hand and pulled the thumb out slowly, Luffy's lips dragging across Law's skin seductively.

"Thanks." Luffy said and took and drink of water.

Law was at a loss of words for a second before mustering up "Um, no problem. We should go soon and do some supply shopping. I also need to get more clothes if we're going to take this long to reunite with my ship."

"Okay! And we can buy more food, too." Luffy said and smiled as if nothing just happened.

Law laughed, because even though he had just eaten a full meal, Luffy was still thinking of food. He guessed that Luffy thinking about food was like Law thinking about sex, so they were both guilty of over-indulging on occasion.

"Torao looks handsome when he laughs." Luffy proclaimed, shocking Law a little bit. He was just full of audacity today, Law supposed.

"And you make me laugh, Luffy-ya, so you can thank yourself for that." He smiled softly and stood up. "Let's get out of here." He threw some money down on the table and now it was his turn to drag Luffy by the arm, out of the restaurant.

Once they exited, Law asked "Where would you like to go now?"

Luffy furrowed his brow and thought for a moment while looking up and down the street "Hmm…" Finally he pointed at a tall red building and exclaimed "There!"

Law looked at the building and frowned "Luffy-ya, we can't go shopping there." Luffy had pointed at a hotel, and Law refused to jump to conclusions.

"I know! But I can't do any shopping if I owe somebody! So first we'll go there and then we'll shop the rest of the day."

Law froze and remembered saying something like 'you'll owe me next time' that morning, but he didn't think that Luffy took him seriously. "Luffy… you know you don't _actually_ owe me anything, right? That would be fucked up." He looked down at Luffy's face which was now smiling.

"Well, I still wanna go there! Please? I'm asking." His smile turned toothy and micheviously innocent.

Law was speechless for about the third time in ten minutes and just gaped at Luffy. He blinked and shook his head "I guess I did say all you had to do was ask, and I don't exactly have any complaints. Are you sure?"

Luffy just nodded vigorously, and Law sighed. He wasn't upset, but he was in awe at how fast Luffy recuperated from his first time ever. Whatever. Who was he to be hesitant about someone literally asking to have sex?

He grabbed Luffy's wrist and the two rushed to the red building. As quickly as he possibly could, Law 'convinced' the lady at the front desk to get them to a room right away, paid her on his way in, and shut and locked the door. He took no time slipping off his shoes and pinning Luffy against the wall and slamming his lips onto the other's. He kissed fast and hungrily and pressed their bodies together, his hands cupping Luffy's face and Luffy grabbing his neck, trying to keep up. The two remained lip-locked as Law peeled Luffy's vest off and they only broke contact when Luffy pulled Law's shirt over his head.

Luffy pushed away from the wall and jumped, wrapping his legs around Law's waist and clinging to his neck. Law caught Luffy and held him from underneath and walked backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He turned around and broke their kiss to lay Luffy down and climb on top of him. The two looked at each other and each set of eyes was filled with longing that only intensified the other's.

Law was the first to move and he moved for Luffy's jaw. He fisted Luffy's hair and arched his head back, earning a pleased high-pitched noise that made his lust kick up a notch. Law made a mental note that Luffy liked having his hair pulled and smirked into his neck at the kink. He wanted to hear so many more noises like that. In fact, he wanted to hear gasps and moans and groans and he wanted to hear his name being shouted out from those too-beautiful lips in that too-perfect scratchy voice that Luffy had.

Law was busy devouring Luffy's skin when Luffy brought his head up and started sucking on Law's shoulder. Law slowed his kisses down to let Luffy do whatever it was he wanted to do. Luffy began kissing up Law's neck and jaw and then sucked on his ear quick before moving to his mouth and locking their lips. Law smirked and bit Luffy's lip and hummed in appreciation. He started to push his tongue forward, only to be met with Luffy's, pressing against his own.

Law was glad that Luffy was more enthusiastic this time, but he wasn't one to give up kissing dominance easily. He shoved Luffy's tongue back and took over the kiss completely. Luffy busied himself by running his hands all over Law's body, occasionally scratching at the warm skin with dull nails and making Law smile.

Law sat upright and began to unbutton his pants but Luffy reached up and took over for him, undoing the button and zipper and pulling the pants down. Law smirked and watched "Well somebody is eager for me." He took them all the way off and then did the same to Luffy's, lifting his hips and pulling the shorts down easily and quickly. He came back down to bring his face close to Luffy's. "You're full of surprises."

Luffy frowned "I'm just living with no regrets. I decided I didn't want to waste any more time thinking about this and just do it."

Apparently to Luffy, two hours was too much time to sit and think about having sex for the first time. Law laughed and dove in for a deep kiss and ran his hand through Luffy's hair. He pulled away and said "Well in that case, I'd better make sure you don't regret it."

Luffy grabbed Law's hair with one hand and actually moaned out loud. "Torao, for future reference, if you ever need to get me in the mood all you have to do is laugh. It's so…" He couldn't think of the word and just pulled Law into another kiss. Law let Luffy kiss him ever-so sweetly for a moment before Luffy pulled back and stared at him with lust-filled eyes "It's so damn sexy, that's what it is."

Law groaned and rolled his hips into Luffy's and rubbed their already forming erections against each other's through the fabric of their boxers. Hearing Luffy talk about him like that drove him mad. Luffy moaned right into Law's ear and sent a shiver up his spine, and Law was starting to lose his self-control with every passing moment. He rolled his hips again and started a steady rhythm of grinding. "Mmhhh Laaaw-ww-" Luffy moaned out but Law cut him off with a kiss, the sound of his name on Luffy's lips triggering him to get as close to the younger man as possible.

Law suddenly stopped moving and only then did Luffy notice that he had been matching Law's rhythm with his own hips. They were definitely both hard now and Law brought his hands down to tug Luffy's boxers off and toss them to the side, to be joined shortly by his own in a pile. He put a hand on either side of Luffy's head and stared down at him "Do you trust me, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy frowned "Well I agreed to be in an alliance with you, so yeah?"

"Okay. But that's not- "

Now it was Luffy's turn to cut Law off. He smiled and grabbed the back of Law's neck and pulled him down with more force than a normal body that size should've been able to exert. He slammed their lips together and suddenly felt as if he was melting into the kiss.

Law smiled and pulled back to look Luffy in the eyes again "I'll take that as a yes. Here." He held up two fingers together and pointed them at Luffy's lips "Like you did with my thumb earlier."

Luffy nodded and took the two fingers into his mouth, circling them with his tongue and coating them with as much saliva as his mouth would produce. Law wedged himself between Luffy's legs and pushed them apart to open him up. He pulled his fingers out of Luffy's mouth and brought them down to rub against Luffy's entrance. Luffy felt the contact and bit his lip, not exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Law slowly slid one finger in and Luffy let out a quiet sound of discomfort.

Law caught Luffy's eye and said "Trust me."

"I said I do. It's just different to have something going in there instead of coming out, you know?"

Law dropped his eyelids and glared at Luffy "Yeah, I know. But, by the way, shit isn't exactly something you want to bring up to someone who's finger is up your ass."

He gave Luffy no time to respond and added the second finger, and began to move them around, drawing out and then pushing them back in slowly. Luffy bit his lip and frowned, and Law felt his fingers in his hair as he continued moving his fingers. He began to scissor his fingers inside of Luffy and feel around the warm muscle, stretching him out. Luffy seemed to be doing fine, and Law guessed that was a perk of being made of rubber. He curled his fingers up and Luffy's back arched and he let out a surprised gasp.

Law smirked and brushed his fingers against the spot again, and Luffy let out another pleased moan. Law began moving his fingers in and out again, and when he felt that the muscles were relaxed completely he slipped a third finger in.

"Mh…" Luffy seemed to be enjoying it already more than Law had expected, but at least he knew preparation wouldn't take nearly as long with Luffy as it would with anyone else. He drew Luffy into a kiss, and Luffy bit at Law's bottom lip as he began moving his fingers faster. Luffy felt any discomfort quickly drifting away, just as Law removed all three fingers and left him feeling bare and open, breathing heavier than he had realized he was. He panted and watched Law spit in his hand and spread it on his cock. Which was for some reason extremely exciting to Luffy, and he felt his stomach flutter.

Law lined himself up with Luffy's opening and looked at him. He could barely hold himself back anymore, and seeing his own lust reflected in Luffy's eyes just pushed him further. "Are you ready Luffy-ya? It might hurt at first but you have to trust me."

Luffy licked his lips casually "My body is made of rubber, it can't hurt that much. And I told you like a million ti-"

Luffy was cut off by his own gasp as Law pressed the tip of his erection into Luffy's entrance and eased himself in all the way. Law's eyes met Luffy's and he smirked, a handsome and evil smirk that made Luffy's body heat up even more somehow. Law adjusted his hip positioning and slowly pulled out of Luffy, before pushing back in at the same speed. Luffy's face twisted slightly at how much bigger Law's dick felt than his fingers had, but not in pain.

"Torao you don't have to go so slow, it doesn't hurt I promise." Luffy commented obliviously, and Law gave him a look that said _'Oh_ _really?'._

Law had no reason not to listen to him, and pulled out just to immediately thrust forward, ramming into his partner. "AH!" Luffy shouted out, and Law pulled out again to keep moving at a much faster pace than before. He let out a deep moan as he rocked, feeling Luffy around him, tight and warm, squeezing every inch of his cock perfectly. Law had fucked people from curious virgins to experienced freaks, but none of them felt as _damn good_ as Luffy's ass did right now.

And Luffy was enjoying it just as much. He felt a jolt of intense pleasure every time Law filled him, and was digging his fingers into Law's back, trying to pull himself closer and push Law in deeper. "Ohhhh La- aw! ah! Ah… nnh… mh!" Luffy moaned as his eyelids fluttered closed.

Luffy's moans were like music to Law's ears, and he grabbed Luffy's leg and brought it up over his shoulder to slam himself in even deeper and hit Luffy's prostate even harder than before. "Fuck Tor- AH! OH, AHH! Mh, hha, nng…" Luffy had never felt so great in his life. He had one hand in Law's hair, twisting the black strands in his fingers violently and scratching. Law moaned long and deep and his vision went fuzzy as he fucked Luffy harder than he thought possible.

Luffy loved the way Law sounded when he let out an occasional moan and he was determined to hear more, despite being unable to form a coherent thought at the moment. He grabbed Law's hips and, using as much control as he could manage, flipped them over so he was on top of Law now. Law looked at Luffy confused but was quickly returned to his previous state when Luffy started rolling his hips, riding him rhythmically. "What the- …hell…Lu…ffy…nn-fuck…ahhh…" Law mustered out through heavy breaths. Luffy started bouncing harder and faster, spreading his legs and arching his back, parting his lips in a loud, throaty moan.

Law could've came right then and there, just looking at Luffy on top of him covered in sweat and, _forgod'ssake,_ riding him, but he couldn't let this end so quickly. Luffy was being adventurous and assertive and Law was excited beyond his own belief. "Ohhhh fuck Luffy…" He moaned a lot more and a lot louder than he would've liked to admit to himself.

Luffy was in his own world of pleasure but was brought back by Law's noises. He looked down but was caught by surprise when Law grabbed his head and pulled him down, crashing their lips together aggressively. After a few seconds of hungry kissing, Law pulled them apart and stared at Luffy, communicating with his eyes in that one moment more emotion than he ever could with his words.

Luffy's pace had been temporarily slowed when he was distracted by the kiss but now they were both so desperate to climax that Law gripped Luffy's hips firmly and helped him to slam down even faster and deeper.

Luffy felt the tension in his stomach reach it's peak, and suddenly his body was wracked with his climax and his vision went blurry "AhhHH! Tra- Torao!" Law followed shortly, coming inside Luffy and letting his orgasm take over, not paying attention to any noises that he made.

When the two came down, Luffy was laying flat against Law's chest, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely. Luffy's cum coated their chests and Law's was dripping out of Luffy's ass. Law's chest was rising and falling in rhythm with Luffy's and they laid in silence for a minute as they collected their thoughts and breath.

Law was the first to move again as he brought Luffy's face up to look at him. "You," he placed a soft kiss on Luffy's lips "are the best choice of ally I've ever made."

Luffy laughed "You too." He buried his face in Law's neck and shut his eyes. Law flipped them onto their sides and slipped the bed sheets over their naked bodies. He drew Luffy in close by his waist and kissed his head. Eventually he felt Luffy's breathing slow down and his body relax as he fell asleep. Law laid awake with his chin on top of Luffy's head, appreciating the body next to him and letting it sink in that he actually really just had sex with Monkey D. Luffy, the infamous young pirate that not even the world government could stop, and possibly the most reckless and biggest fucking dip-head to ever make it this far on the Grand Line. This would be one hell of a journey indeed.

.

.

.

 **fuuuuck I love this pair so much. probably too much. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed all this wonderful dirtiness. Because I did, obviously. Feel free to follow, fav, or review for more Law/Luffy romance :)**

 **~Hungry**

 **P.S. This is the updated version! Not much has changed.**


	7. Relaxin', Kissin', n Smokin'

**Heyyyyy sorry it took like a month or two to update haha ha ha ha….. uh anyways I'll get back into the swing of the story now hopefully because I went through and re-read it all so I actually remember what's going on. Okay. Here we go. Let's see what my imagination churns up today.**

 **Oh btw sorry if this seems like disconnected from the last chapter, it's only because I waited a whole damn month to start writing again ha ha ha. sorry again.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luffy woke up about 45 minutes after falling asleep next to Law, and was disappointedly surprised to find that he was gone. Luffy did however, smell something amazing. He sat up and looked around the room to find where the scent was coming from, and almost immediately laid eyes on a platter of food set out for him next to the bed. Attached to the platter was a note from Law:

 _Luffy,_

 _I ordered you a meal as I assumed you would be rather hungry after exerting so much energy. I've left to purchase some personal items, I will be back shortly._

 _-Law_

Well that was short and simple, as both Luffy and Law preferred. Luffy shrugged and brought the platter to his lap and dug into the steak provided. Not until he finished cleaning his plate did Luffy realize that he was still naked, and he put the plate aside to get up and look for his clothes. When he stood up, he glanced himself in a mirror across the room and decided it was probably a good idea to clean up a little bit as he looked pretty obviously of sex, so, he walked to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower and hopped in while it was still cold.

He rinsed his hair and washed his body quickly and turned the water off, shaking his head to dry his hair. When he pulled the shower curtain aside, he realized there were no towels left in the bathroom. Law must've used them all before, and they were nowhere to be found. Luffy didn't think much about it, since running out of towels happened quite often on their ship since they didn't bother with laundry most of the time. Like he had done in previous towel-lacking incidents, Luffy just walked around the room letting himself air dry.

Luffy checked out the room while he waited to dry, and looked through mostly empty drawers until he found something of interest. In one drawer he found a map of the area and some tourism pamphlets and decided to flip through them. Quickly, he got bored. The pamphlets had mostly museums and landmarks, and very few actual fun things. He put them back in the drawer and tried to shut it, but the drawer got jammed about halfway. Not having the patience to try and figure out the cause of the jam, he simply shook the drawer wildly and slammed it shut. The slam of the drawer was apparently too much for the cheap piece of furniture, and the whole desk shook, causing a lamp to tip over and shatter loudly on the carpet.

"Ah!" Luffy shouted and jumped back, looking around, not sure what to do with the remains of glass.

"Good God, I leave you alone for half an hour and you manage to destroy the place." Luffy heard someone chuckling in the doorway and was happy to see that it was Law, finally back from his excursion.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Luffy shouted back as Law shut the door.

Law laughed again "As it always is, Luffy-ya. Was it also absentmindedly that you neglected to put _any_ clothes on? Because even if it can slip your mind, it does not easily evade mine." He ran his eyes over Luffy's body, with no attempt to hide the fact. In any other situation, he would've maintained expert-level eye contact, but right now he finally just _had_ Luffy, and it wasn't even worth it to act decent. He was happy.

Luffy looked down and realized he was still naked from his shower and blushed with slight embarrassment, but also at the way Law looked him up and down. It really wasn't logical for him to be uncomfortable being naked in front of Law since he just had been less than an hour ago, but it might've been the fact that Law was clothed whilst Luffy was not. He looked around for his clothes and slipped them on before making eye contact with Law again, who had sat down in a chair across the room.

"No need to be so sheepish, Luffy-ya. There certainly isn't any reason to hide yourself around me. At least, not in my opinion." A playful smirk slipped across Law's face. He thought it was just _so_ adorable how shy Luffy was sometimes. And it kinda came out of nowhere, because normally he was bare-all out there. I mean, the loudest, most rambunctious kid on the sea, was _shy_ around _him._ And that was something he was quite proud of.

Luffy simply sat on the edge of the bed and pouted, gazing out the window, not sure how to respond.

Law sighed "Perhaps we should check out of this room soon. Your crew are probably almost all done with their shopping by now."

"Yeah, good idea." Luffy jumped up and walked towards the door and reached for the handle, ready to leave. Law met him there and grabbed his hand, stopping it from turning the door open. He leaned in close, their bodies nearly an inch apart, their eyes boring through each other's. He gently tilted Luffy's head up with a fingertip and placed a soft, slow kiss on his lips. Luffy kissed back as much as he could manage, but was otherwise occupied in just letting himself feel Law's lips on his, feel the way they moved with him. He felt himself melting gradually and was somewhat disappointed when Law pulled away slowly, and without a word, turned the door handle and guided him out and followed suit, shutting the door quietly behind them.

They exited the hotel and didn't bother saying anything to the woman at the front desk, or to each other. They walked at a relaxed pace, mostly in silence, to the ship. To most people they probably looked like they hated each other, but there was simply nothing to be said. They were both content and comfortable just walking by each others side, enjoying the company and the city around them.

Just before they turned the corner to walk out to where the Sunny was docked, Law paused and grabbed Luffy's hand to stop him. "Luffy-ya, I think it goes without saying that neither your or my crew should know about us. Frankly, I'd rather not stay on a ship full of people who want to kill me, whether I'm there temporarily or not. And on the other hand, I'd also rather not deal with the pestering of my crew if they found out either."

Luffy nodded "Okay, but I don't think they're stupid enough to not figure something out eventually. I wouldn't let anyone that stupid into my crew anyways!" He smiled proudly.

Law sighed and shook his head "Okay, whatever. We'll play it by ear. It would also make quite the dramatic news story, wouldn't it?" He smiled humorously at the thought of the world hearing about two of the dubbed 'Worst Generation' pirate captains sleeping with each other.

Luffy laughed and ran his hand through his hair "You're right, shi-shi-shi! Ace would kill you if he was alive to hear about it!" He continued laughing thinking about the backlash a news story about him and Law would cause, and almost considered it as a good idea just for how fun it would be.

Law rolled his eyes and chuckled "Alright Luffy-ya, let's go. I would hate for us to be the last ones to show up." He guided Luffy around the corner and followed behind as they made their way to the Sunny. When they appeared on deck, they saw that, indeed, almost everyone was back from exploring the island. The only people missing were Nami and Zoro. Nami was probably still buying clothes and forcing men to carry her multitude of bags, and Zoro was probably just lost. As usual.

Sanji approached the captains first, lighting a cigarette on his way over. "So, when do we start our mission here on Dressrosa?"

Law looked at him "I'll explain the plan once everyone is back. For now just relax."

Sanji huffed "Sounds great so far. Need one?" He held up a cigarette to Law somewhat jokingly, but Law accepted with a nod. He lit it and took a drag, leaning against the railing of the ship. Sanji raised one curly eyebrow "Aren't you supposed to be a doctor? Isn't smoking bad for you or something?" he asked with a chuckle.

Law took another drag and smirked "Yeah, I'm a doctor. I also kill people, so perhaps there's a larger contradiction within that area of my life than there is in a cigarette."

Sanji laughed and shook his head "I guess so." He turned and walked away to disappear into the kitchen, most likely to make another meal for the crew while he had downtime.

Luffy stood by Law's side watching him, and found it difficult to look away as he smoked. The action was so simple and small, but in a really good, really hot way. The way the cigarette floated among his fingers naturally, and the way the smoke drifted out of his mouth and over his lips to dissipate in the air. It was mesmerizing to Luffy. He had never enjoyed watching Sanji smoke like he enjoyed watching Law right now, and he didn't really get why it was any different. Perhaps it was just how relaxed Law was. Even though most people probably thought Law was calm and collected all the time, Luffy could tell when he was tense and stressed (Which was happening pretty often lately). He loved seeing him relaxed and content like this.

Law saw Luffy out of the corner of his eye and smirked "Oi. You're gonna wear your eyes out, staring at me like that." He said in a quiet, deep voice that only Luffy was close enough to hear.

Luffy continued looking at him and grinned cheekily "Oops, sorry. Not very sneaky, never have been."

* * *

 ***In a separate part of the ship, later that day***

"Oi. Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Well, you know… you know…! Right?!"

"No, I do not _know_. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know…-"

"No! I don't! Stop saying that 'I know' something when I don't!"

"Well, you haven't noticed how close Luffy and Tra-guy are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know, they just get along oddly well. And Luffy gets all quiet every time Law walks in. So, that's really weird, cause, you know, Luffy never gets quiet unless he's super pissed but he wouldn't still be in an alliance with Law if he hated him, so, ya know…"

"Okay… now I kinda actually _do_ know. I've noticed that too."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

.

.

.

 **Sooo a short and extremely unfulfilling chapter. Everyone's favorite! ha ha ha ha nervous laugh ha ha imsorry… At least I'm giving you something at all after two months. I typed half of this during the day, half at night, and proofread one time at 2:30AM, so, uh, sorry that it was weird…? I guess? My writing style changes like, every two hours, so I'm very sorry about that too. Fav and Follow if you somehow manage to disregard all of my faults and actually still enjoy the story! Love you! Pls review! I love it when you guys do that!**

 **~HungryBird**


	8. Intimacy

**Heyo! I've got nuthin to say so, enjoy!**

 **Oh, but I forgot last time! Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

Luffy sat on the lion's head of the ship, laying back and relaxing in preparation for the fun to come the following day. Law had explained to the whole crew what the plan was, and it was decided that the next day they would go into action. Everyone went their separate ways and prepared for their assigned jobs in their own way. Now, Luffy was just waiting for Sanji to say dinner was finally ready. Time always seemed to move slower when he was hungry.

He began drumming his fingers to the beat of a song Brook had sang at the celebration after Punk Hazard, that he didn't know the lyrics to. Luffy found that he could barely stop himself from exploring the island further and eating all the food and meeting all the people, but he knew that he could risk ruining Law's plan if he did so. Luffy would normally just do whatever the hell he wanted, but since it was Law, and this seemed to be really important to him, Luffy decided he would listen to the other captain's cautions.

Law, on the other hand, was just returning from a short trip to a convenience store on the edge of the city. When he approached the ship, he took out the fresh box of cigarettes he had purchased, lit one, and brought it to his lips. He knew it was a bad habit, but if there was a time that he needed it, it was today. Thinking about all the ways tomorrow could go wrong, his stress levels were pretty high compared to usual. He was confident in the Strawhats' capabilities, obviously, or he wouldn't have even thought about making an ally out of them. There was just one person who worried him slightly.

Yes, Law was concerned that Luffy was going to fuck something up, in his own special, wild, Luffy kind of way. Law could tell that something else was going on in the kingdom of Dressrosa, and he could only pray that nobody told Luffy what it was. Chances are, if it had to do with Doflamingo, somebody innocent was suffering. And if somebody innocent was suffering, Law knew that Luffy would disregard any other plans to help, no matter how big or small the problem was. And that could become a problem.

Just before walking on deck, he saw Luffy laying on the head of the ship. He couldn't help but smile a little bit, just thinking about the kid made him happier. And it was _weird._ Law actually kind of _hated_ it. But at the same time he had to love it, because neurologically he couldn't hate the feeling of being happy. If only his crew could see him now, actually emotionally interested in someone, hah!

Then Law remembered… his crew. Shit. He missed them. He missed his sub, and his polar bear second mate, and to be completely honest, he missed his bed, no matter how cheesy homesick that sounded. He had spent too much time on that hell of an island Punk Hazard, and now he was stuck in the shit hole of Dressrosa, and he had a feeling it would be a while until they made it to Zou. Well, fuck. And in that time he had to continue lying about him and Luffy, and also had to continue falling for Luffy.

Now he was remembering another reason he had been hesitant to make a move on Luffy in the first place… he knew Luffy would become emotionally attached, and he also knew that he wouldn't know what to do when that happened. And now, he was getting emotionally attached too! So now, once they finally parted ways, they would both just miss each other like hell. Way to go, Law, setting yourself up for destruction, as always. And there was also the issue of like, the title of Pirate King. Because both of the captains knew they were gonna get it, they would definitely feud at some point in the New World, even if they didn't want to. That could definitely take a toll on the romance.

* * *

The scent of smoke drifted across Luffy's nose, and immediately he sprung up, expecting to see Sanji coming to tell him dinner was ready. He was disappointed when he saw that it wasn't the chef, but became twice as excited as before when he realized that it was Law approaching the ship. He was also excited that he was smoking again, although with health considered he really shouldn't condone it. But for some reason, he really freaking liked watching Law smoke.

Luffy called out to him, for no real reason other than to be closer to him "Torao!"

Law heard and knew exactly where his name had been shouted from and looked directly at him with a raised eyebrow. It was great that Luffy was excited to see him and all, but the whole island didn't need to know. He shook his head and slowly walked over to Luffy, who was practically bouncing with anticipation just to say 'hello.'

"Luffy-ya," Law greeted him "you shouted?"

Luffy grinned "You don't have to be so formal all the time, shi-shi-shi"

Law took a drag from the cigarette "Yes, well, the more platonic we act in public, the better."

Luffy tilted his head "I act closer with my nakama than this and nobody suspects us!"

Law pursed his lips "I suppose."

"Yay! Come sit with me Traffy!" Luffy patted the lions head.

Law furrowed his brow at the nickname but complied, tossing his cigarette butt into the water and climbing onto the orange wooden ball. As he sat down he found himself being discreetly arranged by Luffy, allowing him to slip between Law's outstretched legs and sit with his back against Law's chest, leaning on him.

"Oi! This is your idea of being secretive? Sitting between my legs?"

Luffy laughed and Law felt the vibrations travel into his own body. "Yep!"

Law shook his head and covered his eyes with one hand "Well, shit. I'll just prepare to get my ass beat by the entirety of the Strawhats, minus you."

Luffy laughed again "Ya know, it might not even be that bad if they found out. If I tell them you make me happy I don't think there's anything they can do about it!"

Law paused, thinking about the statement. "And do I make you happy?"

Luffy nodded "Oh yeah!"

Law smiled softly and grabbed Luffy's hand and drew his thumb back and forth across it "You know, you make me happy too, Luffy-ya."

Luffy was glad Law was behind him and couldn't see the blush that appeared on his face. Luffy always had a habit of making people happy, but hearing it from Law felt… just realllly good.

"Guess what?" Luffy asked.

Law smiled "What? You're hungry?"

Luffy grinned "Shi-shi-shi-shi, well, that too. But guess what I just remembered I told Dadan when she asked me about girls?"

Law didn't bother to ask who Dadan was because he was more interested to hear Luffy's thoughts on girls "What?"

"I said, 'Girls don't make me happy! Ace and Sabo make me happy, and they're boys, so I'm going to like boys instead of girls!' and she was so shocked that she never brought it up again." Luffy laughed too hard and nearly set the two of them rolling off into the ocean.

Law couldn't help but laugh too, at the thought of little Luffy deciding he was gay before he even knew what it meant. "Oh really? So you knew your whole life that you liked men?"

Luffy shrugged "I guess so! They do say that you're born that way!"

Law held back another laugh "Yes, yes they do say that I guess."

"Didn't you know when you were younger too?"

Law paused and thought "I mean, not exactly. I've always kinda swung both ways, you could say."

Luffy looked down with a slightly disappointed look on his face "Oh."

Law squeezed his hand and tried to look at him from the side "Is something wrong?"

Luffy squeezed back and avoided eye contact "Not really, I just… So like, you could like a girl more than you like me?"

Law smirked and buried his face into Luffy's neck "No way in hell could I like a woman more than I like you, Luffy-ya. You're way more fun." Luffy smiled and curled himself deeper into Law's chest. Law laid a single affectionate kiss on Luffy's neck and then slowly moved his mouth next to his ear and spoke quietly and seductively, "And you fuck way better than any woman _I've_ ever met."

Luffy's entire face got hot and his stomach fluttered. "Uh, hah, thanks… I would say the same for you but I don't really have anything else to reference…"

Law smirked "Well," He moved his mouth back down to the base of Luffy's neck "then I'll just have to make you feel _so good_ that you can't even fathom anybody else being better." He licked slowly up the side of Luffy's neck, feeling a shiver materialize underneath the soft skin.

There was an intensity in Law's words that made Luffy shake from the inside out, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He definitely believed that Law would take himself up on that challenge though, and that was more exciting than anything else to Luffy. It was weird for him, getting sexually excited about another person. He had never really experienced that kind of longing before, and he was finally understanding how Ace felt when he would come home talking about a girl who was driving him mad during their earlier teenage years.

Law ran one hand slowly up and down Luffy's thigh, and Luffy brought their entwined hands across his stomach and sighed. "Y'know, meeting you at first I never would have thought you would be so… what's the word… hmm, what do they call it when- oh! _Horny_. I never would have thought you would be so _horny_."

Wow. Count on Luffy to unintentionally ruin the mood. When Luffy had started that sentence, Law was expecting just about anything but _that._ His face went through a couple different expressions while processing and thinking how to respond yet again to Luffy's bluntness.

"Well, I suppose I don't exactly go around shouting how badly I need to fuck, but no offense, I don't think you have the best radar for that kind of thing. I like to believe I have a relatively average if not only slightly-above-average sex drive. Plus, you probably have a lower-than-average sex drive, if you haven't even been thinking about it until now."

"Hey! Just because I started late doesn't mean I want it any less! But… I guess you're right. Why are you always right? What the hell!" Luffy scoffed, making Law smile. Just as he was about to respond, Luffy started again "Normally I hate people who think they're always right but it just makes me like you more! It's frustrating, because I want to hate you for it but I can't."

Law laughed "And normally I hate people who are off-track and loud, but it just makes me like you more." He paused and laid his palm on Luffy's chest, "I don't know about you, but when I meet someone I really like, whether it's a friend or a lover, I don't question it. I just like to let it happen and enjoy the way they make me feel."

Luffy smiled lightly and nodded, giving no verbal response.

They sat in silence for a while, with Law's fingers tracing patterns along Luffy's hands and arms, relaxing both of them more than they realized. Luffy felt his eyelids begin to grow heavier and his body begin to resist movement.

Luffy suddenly realized that this was the first time they really just sat with each other, talking and being close. And he loved it. Being able to be intimate with another person who wasn't just a friend, he understood now why people wanted relationships so badly. It was like having an amazing friendship, just waaay better. He felt so comfortable and secure, but in a good way. Normally, Luffy hated security and wanted life to be wild and unpredictable, and he always thought that the two couldn't go hand-in-hand. But with Law, he felt that it was both unpredictable and secure at the same time. Secure, like nothing could possibly go wrong, but still fun like anything could happen at any time.

"DINNER!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen door to the entire ship, causing both captains to jump and startling them to their senses.

Law, expecting Luffy to fly to the kitchen like always, braced himself to avoid falling. To his surprise, Luffy took a second to get moving, and looked up at him from his lap.

"Strawhat-ya, are you starting to like me more than food?" Law teased.

Luffy pouted and sat up "No way! I don't like anything more than food, especially if it's Sanji's cooking."

Law chuckled and kissed his forehead "Go eat, Luffy. I'm sure Sanji is concerned that you weren't there right away."

Wanting to prove a point, Luffy disappeared in a second flat, rushing to the kitchen. When he arrived, he was was still the first one there, but just barely. Normally he was sitting down and eating by the time anyone else got a chance to serve themselves.

"Oi, Luffy, what took you so long?" Sanji asked with a smile.

Luffy huffed "I was talking to Torao!" Although they hadn't been talking when Sanji called for dinner, it wasn't totally false.

"Hah, alright!" He laughed and set Luffy's meal down in front of him and then proceeded to do so with the rest of the crew. Once everyone was seated and eating, Luffy noticed that Law still hadn't shown up.

Apparently other people noticed too, because Chopper asked "Hey Luffy, where's Tra-guy?"

Luffy swallowed the food he had in his mouth and shrugged "I don't know, but I'll go look for him! Sanji, can you box his food so I can bring it with me?"

The entire crew stopped chewing and looked at Luffy. A couple jaws dropped as people processed what their captain had just offered to do. Luffy didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care, as a stunned Sanji hesitantly handed him a box of food for Law. "Thanks! And thank you for the meal!" As he walked out he shoved the remains of his plate into his mouth and swallowed them at a seemingly impossible speed, shutting the door behind himself.

The crew just watched him leave, and once he was gone, stared at each other, trying to see if anyone knew what was going on. The only ones seemingly unaffected were Franky and Robin, who continued eating but still appeared thoughtful and somewhat confused.

Nami was the first to speak again "Uhh, what the hell? What is even going on with those two?!"

"No idea. It's weird though." Usopp answered.

"Maybe Luffy feels like he owes Law for saving his life at Marineford?" Franky proposed.

"Perhaps… but that doesn't explain Luffy being late to meals, or being _quiet._ " Sanji countered.

Robin laughed quietly in her chair, covering her mouth with her hand.

Nami raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired woman "What's so funny, Robin? I'm seriously worried about Luffy! What if Law pulled some Op-Op shit and switched his brain with one of his subordinates back on Punk Hazard or something?"

Robin smiled at her "I don't think anyone could pull off a convincing Luffy no matter how hard they tried."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Perhaps our captain is just extremely happy." Robin said calmly, returning to her meal.

"Happy? But Luffy is always happy! Except when he's hungry, but lately he seems to be eating less and if that's true then he must be even more hungry than usual and so he should be less happy but he doesn't seem upset but he's also not as loud as usual and-" Nami gasped and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god."

Usopp stared at her in confusion "What?"

Nami gave him a look that said *Oh don't you dare make me say it out loud* and she attempted to send it to him telepathically. Unfortunately, Robin was the only other woman on the ship so she was the only one who had that type of telepathy and Nami knew she would have to spell it out for the rest of them to understand.

"Well? What the hell made you turn ghost like that?" Zoro demanded, deciding to join the conversation.

Nami hesitated "It's so obvious but sooo not obvious at the same time… If it were anyone else but Luffy I would have realized a long time ago…"

"Yes? What is it, Nami-san?" Brook encouraged her further, also interested to hear what she had figured out.

Nami held her breath until she thought she might turn blue, and then finally blurted out as if hoping nobody would understand her words, "IthinkLuffylikesLaw" and bit her lip.

The room fell silent for a couple seconds as people thought about what she said, and one by one, expressions changed to a mix of horror, amazement, bewilderment, confusion, etc.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"I mean it just makes so much sense when you put the pieces together, but… It's _Luffy_ ya know, like, it's _Luffy._ There's no way." Nami explained "Someone just has to talk to him about it and ask… and then Law! Someone has to talk to Law if it is true!"

"And say what, exactly?" Zoro asked.

"Well I don't know! First, confirm that Luffy even- has… feelings, for him…" Nami practically choked the words out but continued "and then… I dunno! Like, do you think Luffy even knows what he's doing? Does he even realize how he feels? Oh gosh, maybe we shouldn't say anything because what if he doesn't realize he, uhm… yeah, and then when we bring it up he does and then…" She trailed off, trying to think of the best possible solution.

"I think Luffy is capable of figuring out his own emotions, and I can't imagine it being any easier for the two of them to work things out with us asking questions and trying to interfere. Maybe we just let this happen how it's meant to happen." Robin attempted to calm the panicking navigator and semi-panicking crew.

"Are you trying to say they were meant to be together or something? Like two of the most famous pirate captains of the entire generation just happen to be each other's soul mates, or something?" Nami asked.

"Not necessarily, I just think it would be best if we stayed out of Luffy's… romantic life. We stay out of each others, and it's perfectly fine. So why should we treat Luffy any differently? He's an adult, and has dealt with enough loss in his life to not be foolish with who he cares too much about."

Everyone remained silent, pondering over Robin's wise words. Franky finally shrugged and said "Sounds reasonable enough. And who knows, maybe this will become a lifelong alliance." He shot a wink to no one in particular and received a hit on the head in response.

"Whatever, yeah sure. We'll stay out of it. But that doesn't mean we can't talk about it!" Usopp declared, and received many nods and "yeah"s in agreement. Robin simply giggled to herself yet again, and mentally wished best of luck to Luffy and Law.

* * *

 _-Now back to our beloved captains-_

When Luffy exited the kitchen, he scanned the grassy deck first, but Law was nowhere in sight. He then checked by the lion's head and the front of the ship, and was slightly surprised to not see him there either. He ran down and entered the hallway of bedrooms and knocked on Law's door. No answer came and it seemed like the room was empty. Luffy huffed a sigh and thought about where else Law might be.

Aha! The library. Law spent so much time in there reading and writing, the chances of him being there if not anywhere else Luffy had already checked were very high. He made his way across to the library, and when he reached it, he slowly peeked through the door. Once his head was in, he saw a very calm looking pirate sitting with his legs extended across a couch, back leaning against the armrest, book in hand, and reading glasses equipped. It was a sight that sent warmth flowing through Luffy's chest.

Luffy entered the room all the way and gently shut the door behind him, causing Law to look up and see who was coming in. He smiled when he realized it was Luffy and slid a worn-down bookmark ribbon into the pages of his book and set it down, sitting up and leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped. "Good evening, Luffy-ya. How was your dinner?"

Luffy smiled back and rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands behind his back "It was great, as usual!"

Law took his hat off and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch, and ran his hand through his hair "Ah that's good. Unfortunately I didn't have an appetite tonight, I hope Blackleg-ya was not upset that I skipped one of his meals."

Luffy shook his head "He gave me this for you, actually." Luffy brought the boxed dinner out from behind his back and set it next to the hat on the table.

Law gave a small smile "Thanks, Luffy-ya."

Luffy grinned back "Nee-hee, no problem Traffy."

Law leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Nee, Traffy, is something wrong?" Luffy tilted his head, sensing that something was stressing him out.

Law sighed, furrowing his brow slightly and shaking his head "I'm just very tired, it's late, and I'm worried about tomorrow. I have a feeling Doflamingo is up to something, as usual. Even though the plan should work, anything could happen when dealing with Joker."

Luffy walked over and sat down beside Law, making himself comfortable and leaning his head against Law's chest. "Well, there's no point in wasting time worrying. Just believe that everything will work out in the end, and it will."

Law smiled and opened his eyes "You make it seem so easy, Strawhat-ya."

Luffy placed his hand on Law's thigh and smiled up at him "I know it'll be okay. Traffy is smart and strong, and he has my crew with him. We won't leave until everything is settled."

Law brought one arm down to wrap around Luffy and hug him closer, and met the other at Luffy's hand on his thigh, entwining their fingers. "Thank you, Luffy-ya. I'm sorry you've had to deal with me so on edge lately. I should just do as you said and believe, and maybe some of your devil's luck will fall upon me as well."

Luffy squeezed his hand and sighed in relief "Ahhh I'm glad you agreed. And it's okay! Just don't do it anymore! You're too young to be so stressed all the time!"

Law threw his head back and laughed "Luffy-ya I'm seven years your senior, who are you calling 'too young?'"

Luffy frowned "That's still not old at all! Robin and Franky are at least 30! They're almost old, you're still young, and I'm still 're gonna be all wrinkly by 30 if you keep frowning all the time!"

Law laughed out loud again "Since when do you pay attention to skincare?"

Luffy stuck out his tongue in defiance "Whatever, Torao, you know I'm right!"

Law smiled and rolled his eyes "Sorry we can't all have perfect rubber skin like a certain someone, you'll probably still look 19 when you're 45."

Luffy shook his head "I'll have twice as many battle scars by then! Nothing on my body will remain unblemished!"

Law raised an eyebrow "I won't even challenge you to that because I know you'll go and throw yourself at every sword you find if I do."

Luffy smiled "Shi-shi-shi, so I'm right again?"

Law pulled Luffy in closer and placed a kiss on his head "I guess you're right again, Luffy-ya."

"Nee-hee, maybe spending time together is making me smarter like how it's making you more fun."

Law rolled his eyes again "I've always been fun. Just, in my own way."

"Oh, like how cutting people up is your idea of fun?"

"Exactly, just like how making trouble and punching things is _your_ idea of fun." Law retorted.

Luffy laughed "You're right, I guess we both have pretty messed up ways of enjoying ourselves. But I also enjoy roller coasters and playing games! You _only_ like cutting people up."

Law pretend scoffed "That is not true! I enjoy lots of things besides 'cutting people up'."

"Like what?" Luffy challenged.

Law sat and thought for a moment, smirked, and then starting slowly dragging his hand up Luffy's arm and listing things "I like playing cards with my friends, or my crew. I don't mind fishing. I enjoy cooking occasionally, reading, and writing sometimes."

"Oh really? You like to cook?"

Law laughed "Only sometimes. I'm also a fan of a lot of music, I _love_ being a doctor and learning about new practices and medicines, and, I really like doing _this_ …" His hand reached Luffy's neck and, cupping underneath his chin, Law tilted Luffy's face towards himself and kissed him deeply. His lips worked against the other's, and his tongue slipped in to brush against Luffy's.

Luffy smiled into the kiss and adjusted the rest of his body to face Law. He slowly found himself sliding over Law's lap as they kissed to straddle him on his knees, with his butt resting on Law's thighs.

Law's teeth flashed out and pulled on Luffy's bottom lip, receiving a moan so quiet it was almost inaudible from the younger pirate's throat. Law smirked and sucked on the lip, this time earning a slightly louder yet still quiet "Mmhh". He returned to kissing the rest of Luffy's mouth, and moved his hands to slip past Luffy's vest and grab his waist. Luffy had entangled his fingers in Law's hair, and he tugged on it a little when he felt Law's hands on his skin. He felt Law's tongue massaging against his and returned the action, making Law smile.

Law pulled his face away from Luffy's, but only about an inch. "I really, _really_ like doing that."

Luffy smiled back "Well I'm glad you like it so much, cause I love it too."

"Luffy-" Law cut off his sentence, as out of the corner of his eye he saw the library door handle twist down, and he felt his stomach drop through the floor.

.

.

.

 **MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Or at least, my best attempt at one. Hopefully this chapter made up for the super quick on right before it :)) Thanks for reading! Fav, Follow, Review, I love it when you do ;)**

 **~HungryBird**


	9. A Secret No Longer

**Yay! An update finally! We're back and picking up where we left off now! Let's find out who walks in on Luffy and Law :o I finally finished revising the other chapters btw so I should have another chapter soon…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…Law pulled his face away from Luffy's, but only about an inch. "I really, _really_ like doing that."

Luffy smiled back "Well I'm glad you like it so much, cause I love it too."

"Luffy-" Law cut off his sentence, as out of the corner of his eye he saw the library door handle twist down, and he felt his stomach drop through the floor.

The person opening the door obviously didn't feel like taking their time, and it whipped open, revealing the Strawhat's token green-haired swordsman. He stopped in the middle of the doorway when he saw the two captains sitting in their current position, and his face turned a bright red.

"Uh, h-hey, Zoro! Wha-uh, whatcha doin?" Luffy scrambled to get off of Law's lap but in a tangle of rubbery limbs, he fell the the floor and hit his head on the coffee table with a loud thud "AHHhhh-ha-ha ha hahaa…"

Law simply closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands as he saw his sex life flash before his eyes. This was it. He wasn't going to have balls anymore. Zoro was going to call up the rest of the crew and they were going to come cut his balls off tonight, right now.

Zoro, surprisingly, did not burst into flames out of confusion and anger. Instead he looked away and attempted to avoid all eye contact "Uh, I just had to uh, had to grab a book quick, so, sorry for intrud-"

From down the hall, a more feminine voice called "Zoro! Did you find it?"

"Shit! Luffy, get your ass out of here NOW!" Zoro hissed at his captain.

Both Luffy and Law were confused. However, after hearing the urgency in the first-mate's voice, Law did not hesitate to act.

"Room." Immediately a blue film surrounded the whole ship, invisible in the night light. Suddenly, Luffy popped out of the room and was replaced with a white fluffy pillow on the floor.

Just as the pillow landed at Law's feet, Nami appeared behind Zoro "Hey what's going on?" she asked as she pushed her way past the swordsman. She stopped when she saw Law "Oh! Hey Law! Ha, ha uh how come you weren't at dinner tonight? You must be hung-" She noticed the boxed dinner sitting on the table and stuttered "-ry… although I see, uh, Luffy must have found you since you have that. Speaking of, where is he? He just kinda disappeared. I just figured he would still be with you. I mean-! Not for any particular reason or anything, just cause I mean- I didn't see him before we came down here so ya know I dunno…"

Law clenched his jaw and gave a weak smile "Yeah he just, dropped if off… A little while ago. And then left. Nothing else." He looked down and snatched up the pillow and put it against the armrest and leaned on it casually, to avoid suspicion of why it was there.

Nami gave a phony smile "Ah, okay! I'm sure he's somewhere! Well, we're just gonna grab a book and then we'll be off!" Nami walked off to find her mystery book, also avoiding eye contact.

Zoro remained in the doorway, watching Law throughout his short conversation with Nami, but as soon as she walked away he averted his eyes again.

Law eyed him curiously, thinking of a few questions for the swordsman.

A few seconds later Nami came bouncing back "Alright, found my book!" She waved it around "We'll go now, sorry Law!"

Zoro glanced at Law, who's eyes bore through his skull, sending him a mental message that he wasn't going anywhere. "Uhh Nami I'm gonna hang back for a minute. There's a couple, uh, old articles about swords I wanna look for."

Nami tilted her head at Zoro's reasoning, but pursed her lips and nodded "Okay, I'll catch you later then. I'm gonna get off to bed pretty soon, goodnight guys!"

"Seeya, night." Zoro responded, but Law stayed silent, still eyeing the green-haired man.

Zoro moved out of her way as she left, and closed the door behind her. He looked back at Law hesitantly.

Law relaxed slightly, but remained on edge, ready to disappear from the room in less than a second if needed "Articles about swords? Sounds interesting, especially for a swordsman such as yourself."

Zoro narrowed his eyes "I just gave you another day on this planet, who do you think you're mocking?"

Law half-smiled and closed his eyes, shaking his head "Yes, thank you for that." He looked at Zoro again, "That's actually something I'd like to ask you about. Why, exactly, did you tell Luffy to leave? Instead of just letting Nami walk in?"

Zoro smirked "Well, this whole thing you and Luffy have got going on isn't exactly a secret."

Law froze and felt his pulse skip a beat or two.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh at the ice cold, horror-stricken expression that appeared on Law's face. "But based on your expression, it's safe to assume that the majority of your little 'thing' here is still a secret."

Law relaxed, sighing and closing his eyes again "Well, what do you know?"

"At this point, now I know more than anyone else."

Law raised an eyebrow "And why is that?"

Zoro smirked "Now I know that's it's mutual."

Law frowned "Mutual? What did you thi-"

"Everyone else just thinks Luffy has a crush on you or something. Obviously, there's a little more going on." Suddenly his face darkened and his tone dropped "But, now that I know you two do more than catch glances across the room…" He stared at Law with threatening eyes "You'd better not take advantage of Luffy. If I see that you are using him in any way at all, nobody will even remember 'The Surgeon of Death' after I'm done with you." He paused. "And I won't say anything to the rest of them because we all agreed to stay out of it, but if I think for one second that you are abusing Luffy's naivety, I will take pleasure in explaining why that's not okay with me."

Law narrowed his eyes at the threat. "I appreciate your respect for confidentiality. Thank you." He stood up and grabbed his book, signaling that the conversation was coming to an end, "However, Piratehunter-ya, I'm happy to inform you that Luffy's feelings are not unrequited, so you won't have to worry about me mistreating him. In fact, I treat him _quite_ well." He smirked and picked up the pillow from the couch.

"Oi, and what the fuck is that supposed to mean, asshole?!" Zoro stepped forward, instinctively putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Room." and in the blink of an eye, Law was gone, an old green medical book in his place.

Zoro scoffed and shook his head "Bastard… I'll kick his ass for no reason if I have to!" He stormed out of the library and slammed the door, shaking the frame.

* * *

When Law appeared in his bedroom, he was pleased to see Luffy still sitting on the bed where he left him. Luffy immediately snapped his head up to stare at Law with wide eyes "You're alive! What happened? Did he figure anything out?" He crawled across the bed to get closer to where Law was standing.

Law just frowned "It was strange. It seems that your crew already has an idea that something is going on between us."

Luffy threw himself back onto the bed and laughed "I told you they weren't stupid enough not to!" He stopped laughing and sat up on his hands, as Law rolled his eyes. "So what does that mean?"

Law shrugged "I don't know. They all just think that you have a crush on me and that's it." He smirked smugly at the now-frowning younger captain.

"That's not even fair! Why don't they think that you like me too? It's sooo obvious!"

Law raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the bed "And how is it obvious?"

Luffy scoffed and half-rolled his eyes "You kiss me _all the time_."

Law stared at him "The only people who see that are you and me, dumbass."

Luffy pouted "But I want them to know that you like me too! Otherwise I just look like a loser."

Law smiled and sat down next to him on the bed "Luffy-ya I'm sure your nakama don't think you're a loser. In fact, they probably think I'm some sort of asshole who's leading you on."

Luffy frowned "That still makes me a loser. That also just makes it seem way worse than it really is."

"Oh really? Because I think telling them that I'm fucking their captain would be a lot worse than that."

"Hey! I'm fucking you too, it's not just one-sided. And if they already know I like you it would be so much easier to stop pretending that I don't." Luffy laid down, resting his head in Law's lap. "I want them to be okay with us, and if they aren't then I'll make them, because it's not like I'm gonna stop liking you ever."

Law pondered this in silence for a moment before Luffy spoke again "And don't you want to be able to kiss me and stuff without having to worry about who's around?"

He looked down at Luffy laying in his lap and brought a hand down to run through his hair "It would be nice I guess."

Luffy grinned "Exactly!" He sat up and looked at Law "I'm going to tell them. And you can't stop me, because I know it'll be better afterwards." He pecked Law on the cheek and smiled at him.

Law groaned and fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He could hear the conviction in Luffy's voice and knew that he really could't stop him anymore.

"Nee-hee, I promise I'll make it as painless as possible." Luffy moved Law's hands away from his face and met his grey eyes with his own affectionate ones.

Law rolled his eyes. "It better not be opposite-day in Luffy World. Because this already sucks."

Luffy laughed "There's no such thing as 'opposite-day', that would be the stupidest holiday ever."

Law sighed "That is completely beside the topic. Just… Luffy-ya, please don't tell them we had sex already."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion "Why not? Everyone else talks about it when they have sex with someone. It's not like I can't do it either."

"After they have sex with these people do they ever see them again?" Law asked.

Luffy thought for a moment "Well, not on purpose, no. But one time Sanji ran into this girl that he was with the night before and she just slapped him and walked away."

Law raised an eyebrow "Exactly. A hit and quit. That's what it always is. I definitely don't want your nakama thinking that I'm just sleeping with you now because it's convenient, and then I'll avoid you after I reunite with my own crew, because that's not what it is."

Luffy smiled and blushed slightly "Toraoooo," Suddenly his smile turned mischievous. "Fine, I won't tell them we have sex but only if you cook for me."

Law glared at his lover "You want me to cook for you? That's not even my job in the slightest, you literally have someone on your ship for that exact purpose."

Luffy shrugged "Then I guess Nami will be the first to find out that you took her captain's virginity." He said in a manner that was way too casual for such a threat.

"Fuck you."

"Does that mean you'll cook for me?"

"Shut the hell up, you know what it means."

Luffy grinned again "One more condition!"

"These are conditions? What the hell?" Law couldn't help but be slightly amused at Luffy's sadistic turn. Maybe his personality really was rubbing off on the younger man.

"Just because I don't tell them about the sex doesn't mean we stop having it."

Law's lips curved into a smirk "Obviously."

.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading! We'll see what Law 'cooks up' for Luffy in the next chapter ;) Leave a review if you liked it, or even if you hated it! I need constructive criticism, but also I love knowing that you are enjoying the story so don't be shy. Also check out my other story 'Back Pain', an AU about Law and Luffy (because what else would I even want to write about?) Thanks again for reading!**

 **~Hungry 3**


	10. The Bet

**Heyoo! I figured I should try to get a chapter published this weekend so here you go. However, I did decide to make this a non-arc story because that's super extra. I DO have an arc one-shot though that I'll publish eventually because it's cute and it's been sitting in my document reserves for months. This chapter picks up exactly where we left off last time, and I think there's some cute stuff in here somewhere. Enjoy. Love you.**

 **I don't own One Piece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Just because I don't tell them about the sex doesn't mean we stop having it."

Law's lips curved into a smirk "Obviously."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Luffy sitting on the bed next to him "So what the hell do you want me to cook for you?"

To Law's surprise, Luffy flew forward and pushed him back down on the bed and straddled his hips. As he was drawn into a warm, passionate kiss, he could've sworn he heard something reminiscent of a growl from the younger captain's throat. Well, if he didn't end up having to cook tonight, he wouldn't have any complaints. He kissed back, moving his hands to grab Luffy's ass.

Luffy bit Law's lip at the feeling of his hands, and ran his fingers through the messy hair below him. Law sat up and wrapped one arm around Luffy's back and tangled the other in his hair, keeping their bodies close together. He pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, and caught Luffy's eye momentarily. Within the same second, with no exchange of words and before Law could move again, Luffy brought his mouth to Law's jaw and started sucking and biting along it, slowly licking his way down and traveling onto his neck.

Law tilted his head back and let out a soft sigh, feeling the blood throughout his body tingle with the feeling of Luffy all over him, hands running across his back under his shirt and lips no doubt leaving marks that simply blended in with scars on his neck. It was a sensation that he hadn't let himself feel in a long time. Of course, it may have also been that nobody else who had gotten the opportunity to touch him felt as connected and alive as Luffy did right now.

Normally, Law was the one to do most of the pleasuring, and was happy to do so as he was good on both the receiving and delivering sides (of course, much better at delivering than receiving but whatever). But he could tell that this time, what would please Luffy the most was getting to feel Law and have the freedom to release his pent-up lust onto another body. He figured it would happen eventually, but this was a lot sooner than Law expected.

Law was snapped out of his thoughts when Luffy bit down so hard on his shoulder that he most likely drew some blood. And as kinky as it was, Law had to bite his lip to mute a moan. Being a pirate and doing so much fighting and whatnot, Law had begun to actually enjoy the physical pain he was challenged with nearly daily (to an extent). So naturally the bite, although painful to an ordinary person, felt _pretty damn good_ to Law. He was also subconsciously reminded of the fact that Luffy was a legitimately strong rival who could actually put up a fight against him if they ever came to it, and that was probably one of the sexiest things about the little captain.

Luffy licked around the freshly inflicted wound and up Law's neck to his ear and paused "Sorry Traffy, I got carried away. It's just… when you started talking about cooking for me and then I thought about food and then I saw you, it was like-"

Law moved to look at him and pressed his thumb against Luffy's lips. His eyes remained focused on the swollen pink skin as he dragged his thumb down and swiped it across his bottom lip, rotating his hand to cup Luffy's chin. He ran his eyes up Luffy's jaw and up to meet his wide gaze. Law licked his lips and tilted his head, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Just then, a growl loud enough to shake an entire island erupted from Luffy's stomach.

Luffy froze and furrowed his brow and pouted his lip like he was about to cry "I'm hungryyyy!" He exclaimed as he fell forward to bury himself in Law's chest.

Law rolled his eyes "This is ridiculous." He could't help but let out a short laugh.

Luffy whined "I'm huuunngryyyyyyy!"

Law's expression turned to one of amused disbelief and a little bit (a lot) of annoyance "Fuck… You're so fucking ridiculous. Let's go to the damn kitchen, what the _hell_ do you want to eat?"

Luffy's pout was replaced by a grin as he sat up to look at Law, "Meat!"

Law sighed. Of course, what did he expect? "Alright then get off my lap, baka."

Luffy complied and shot to his feet, smiling at Law as he stood up. "To the kitchen!"

Law stuck his hand up to stop him "Not so fast." Luffy paused and tilted his head in confusion.

"Room." Suddenly Law's hat appeared in his hand and he adjusted it on his head. He then reached down to zip and button his pants up.

Luffy watched and furrowed his brow "When did you even undo those?"

Law raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? That," He pointed towards his pants "was all you."

Luffy's face turned astonished "What?! No it was not! I don't even remember reaching down there!"

Law smirked "It most definitely was. I think I would remember your clumsy fingers trying to figure out how to undo a button without your eyes on it at the same time."

Luffy scowled "Whatever, it totally wasn't me. I don't want you _that_ badly."

Law scoffed and rolled his eyes "Alright, Luffy-ya. I'll believe that when you can keep your hands off me for more than 30 minutes."

Luffy pouted again "I can do that easily! You're the one that's overtly sexual all the time anyways!"

Law shook his head "You give me too much credit, Luffy-ya. In fact, you're almost just as bad as me in that regard. Who would've thought?" He smiled smugly with the last words.

Luffy crossed his arms and frowned "Fine. I won't touch you for 30 minutes, and you'll have to make me breakfast tomorrow too!"

Law stepped towards him "And if you fail, you simply have to admit that you unzipped my pants."

Luffy's frown remained "Cocky asshole."

Law smirked "Actually, I think so far _you're_ the asshole of this relationship."

Luffy's jaw dropped and Law winked jokingly as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Shut the hell up!" Luffy shouted and stormed after his annoying lover, his face unwillingly beet red.

* * *

Luffy closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands in distress. He had never been so frustrated. He was supposed to be suppressing this kind of shit right now, cause if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to make it 30 minutes. But why did the 30 minutes have to happen now, when Law was literally _cooking_ for him?

"Are you feeling okay, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy looked up to see Law's grey eyes staring at him narrowly from the kitchen, a small smirk resting below them, with his arms crossed and sleeves rolled up to display his toned forearms that Luffy really hated right now.

Luffy frowned "I'm perfectly fine, thank you." His stomach growled. "Uh, how long until that's done?" He glanced at the pots on the stove.

Law started walking towards him "A few more minutes. For now you just have to wait."

Luffy groaned and slammed his forehead on the table.

Law sat down next to him at the table and brushed his fingers up through Luffy's hair "Can't wait that long, Strawhat-ya?"

Luffy turned his head to the side and glared at the other man "I'll be fine."

Law drew his thumb along the curve of Luffy's ear and met his glare with playful eyes that rarely ever shown on Law's face.

Luffy stared at him and tried to channel hatred into his eyes, but it probably came off as a mixture of hunger and lust. How was Luffy supposed to have known that the image of Law making food was basically his #1 turn on? He had just gotten excited when he heard that he could cook and wanted to try some. But of course, Luffy was extremely hungry and weak right now and didn't have great self-control.

"I'll go check on your food, Luffy-ya." Law stood up and started walking back to the kitchen.

Luffy nodded into the table and closed his eyes again. The way he called it 'your food' like it was special just for Luffy and like nobody else was meant to have it, almost made him melt. Why was this driving him so crazy?...

Law smiled to himself as he re-entered the kitchen. He was amused by how much Luffy was struggling to control himself just from him, like, walking into a kitchen. He guessed that Luffy must have a fetish that he himself didn't know about, and this was probably it. Which was, actually, very fitting considering how much Luffy loved food.

Law had decided to make spaghetti, because it was easy and quick and he didn't really want to waste too much time here. He had other business to return to.

He approached the stove and checked each pot, stirring the noodles and separating the beef that would be part of the sauce. Once the meat was cooked well enough, Law reached for the red sauce he had found in the pantry and started adding it slowly, stirring it in with a wooden spoon. He figured Luffy would think there wasn't enough meat if he added too much sauce, so he stopped pouring it into the pan once all the meat had turned red and there was only a little extra sauce at the bottom of the pan.

He stirred the noodles once again and checked the time. They should've been done by then, but Law used the spoon to remove a noodle to make sure. He picked it up off the spoon and ate it, making sure it was cooked to his liking.

A couple minutes later, Luffy looked up to see Law walking towards him with a heaping plate of spaghetti. He quickly sat up and broke out into an excited smile "Food! Thank you so much Torao!"

Law set the plate and a fork in front of Luffy and crossed his arms "There. Hurry up and eat so we can go to bed."

Luffy had already begun eating of course, but turned red at Law's demand.

Law rolled his eyes at Luffy's reaction "I'm _tired_."

Luffy relaxed and continued shoveling spaghetti into his mouth faster than spaghetti was meant to be eaten. It wasn't that he didn't want to "go to bed," he had just been surprised by the tone in Law's voice before he realized he was only talking about sleeping.

Law sat down and relaxed into the chair, crossing his hands behind his head. He watched Luffy eat how he always does, messily and quickly, and slipped a small, amused smiled.

Luffy felt Law's eyes on him and resisted the shiver that urged its way under his skin. It took him maybe 3 minutes to finish off the whole plate, which was, considering the amount of food there actually was, remarkable. By this time it had been about 20 minutes, if he had to guess. He was pretty sure that Law was keeping track of the seconds though, the meticulous bastard. Well, Luffy was determined to win their bet because he wanted Law to make him food again without him having to restrain his enjoyment of the experience. It wasn't every day that you got someone like Law to do something selfless (Even though it would be against his own will but whatever).

Law smiled and stood, grabbing Luffy's dishes "Great." He walked to the kitchen "I am not doing this again, I hope you know. No matter how you bribe or blackmail me, Strawhat-ya." Normally he would have made Luffy take care of the dishes but for some reason Luffy really liked when Law was considerate and helpful or something cheesy like that, and the situation called for that kind of action if Law was serious about not cooking again.

Luffy frowned "Yeah you will! You're making me breakfast tomorrow, remember?" he teased.

"And you are delusional, Luffy-ya." Law reappeared and stood by the door of the dining room.

"Am not! And you need to cook for me again because this time wasn't fun." Luffy pouted and stood up.

Law raised an eyebrow "Was it supposed to be fun?"

Luffy looked down "Well, yeah! I was excited but then you made it stupid so I couldn't even watch or anything."

Law laughed "I made it stupid? I think you just have poor self control."

Luffy huffed angrily but simultaneously felt his stomach curl at the sound of Law's laughter "Obviously I have perfectly good self control because it's been like twenty-something minutes and I obviously haven't even touched you once. I told you it's just stupid." He walked to meet Law at the door.

As Luffy reached for the handle, Law slipped in between him and the door and looked down at the smaller body. "I don't appreciate being called stupid, Luffy-ya." His eyes bore directly into Luffy's, dark and inadvertently seductive like they we made for hypnosis.

Luffy looked back up at him with equally threatening eyes "Then don't do stupid things."

Law narrowed his eyes. Of course, he hated when people disobeyed him (at least on his ship) but when Luffy argued it was so childish and yet serious that Law didn't even know how to react. The two captains held eye contact for what seemed like eternity, both refusing to budge, before Law finally snapped and reached a hand to the back of Luffy's head and leaned down to pull him into a kiss, fueled by the tension of the last few hours that had just barely been released by their last two kisses.

Luffy also felt the snap, like a rubber band that had just been stretched too far, and responded to the kiss immediately and brought his hands to Law's sides, slipping one under his shirt and feeling the skin underneath with hungry fingers.

Law smirked and between kisses murmured "I win."

Luffy froze and paused. He moved his face away just enough to look at Law. He just stared at the smug look for a moment before realizing what had happened and shouting "No way! That totally doesn't count, you-, you-"

Law lifted a finger in between them and waggled it back and forth teasingly "Oh yes it does Luffy-ya. There were never any rules, you could've walked away the second we made this agreement and just avoided me for half an hour."

Luffy frowned deeper and used the hand on Law's side to pound into his chest while muttering under his breath "…asshole… what the hell…"

Law ran a hand from Luffy's hairline to the nape of his neck "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't actually plan to kiss you to win. That just happened because it needed to."

Luffy looked back up to Law's face "You're still an asshole."

Law chuckled "I'm aware of that, Luffy-ya."

.

.

.

 **Aww poor Luffy, he lost in an unfair bet with the Surgeon of Death. It's okay though, I'm sure Law will make it up to him later (as in, like, the next chapter muahahaha). I'll try to get like at least a chapter or two every week, but school started last week so I won't have as much free time and I won't be able to write till 4 AM on weekdays anymore :( Girls gotta get the sleep if she wanna get the good grades. Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favorite, whichever makes you happiest. They all make me happy. If you are liking the story please let me know, and if you have anything that you wanna see added into the plot just shoot me a message or leave it in a review! Thanks again! :)**

 **~Hungry**


End file.
